Slave To Destiny
by Dejavu1978
Summary: She never imagined her temporary job would become so demanding and she never thought his demands would ride the line between business and pleasure. He treats her like a slave, talks to her like she's beneath him, but still, it's hard resist a man who looks like he does.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

This is my new rough draft. I hope all enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 1

"You've done this hundreds of times, yet you can't seem to do it right! I swear you're useless." Jamie was used to her boss's hateful demanding rants, but that day she felt unusually sensitive. She had never really felt comfortable massaging Roman and she didn't remember it listed in her job description. She had been hired by his agent nearly a year before. The last raise she had received wasn't what she had expected. All the abuse she had endured had been for nothing.

Saying that Roman was a hateful would be a huge understatement. She couldn't think of a word in the dictionary that could accurately describe the man. He detested the men he had been teamed with. He was bitter because all of his accomplishments, all his talent and triumphs benefited the entire group. He wanted a solo career. He wanted to be on his own, not one of them.

She rubbed, always careful, never really trying because the task felt too intimate. He laid on his belly, his forehead resting on his hands, in only a pair of jogging shorts and that night he was still soaked with a mixture of sweat and oil.

"Here!" he reached around suddenly, scaring her as he grasped hold of her wrists and directed her hand where he wanted them on his inner thigh. Then he returned to his position. She began to rub gingerly, uncomfortable about the placement of her hands.

"Harder." He sighed. "Please." He softened his voice, nearly begging. A tone she had never heard him use … to anyone. "It hurts so badly." The monster could feel pain after all.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes just long enough to forget that he was her boss. She returned to her work, rubbing caringly, massaging the knots she felt beneath her palms. He moaned. She smiled a little feeling appreciated and for once let herself get lost in her work and the soft rock music that played on his radio. He usually listened to something heavier, angrier.

She got so lost in her own fantasies, not about Roman, but about the romance she might one day have. It was the dream she most wanted to come true, but the one she had the least faith in achieving. She wasn't the type of girl men tripped over themselves to ask out. She was plain with long red hair and a pale, half freckled complexion. She wasn't fat, but she didn't have the body men craved, so she had decided when she had been very young that covering as much of it as possible was a good decision. She had tried make-up once, but had given up. Nothing could make her pale blue eyes sparkle and nothing could make her into a ravishing beauty no matter how big the word Magic was written on the bottle. Only in her dream did she look at herself in the mirror and see herself as beautiful.

Only Roman's moans removed her from the façade she concocted to survive the ordeal. It was a necessary tool she found, otherwise she feared she would be scarred from the job that she had no intentions of making into a career. It was only a stepping stone until she completed the online college courses and received her bachelor's degree. Then, she would off to some nice office building somewhere working as a paralegal.

Roman laid with his eyes closed, face down on the sofa on his bus. Jamie's hands felt so good. His entire body ached. He put his entire heart into that match that night, in every match and he wasn't getting anywhere. It hurt. He desperately wanted opportunities to stand in the ring with the greats, with the faces of the company. He wanted title shots and big career making promos. They said he had to pay his dues. He had to work his way up from the bottom, but it was a long, hard climb and he seemed to slip a few rungs every time he thought he was getting somewhere. Money the bank was coming up and they had said that he might make it this year, but that had been mentioned at the year be fore's event. No that the day approached, Triple H had no recollection of making that promise. Figured.

He was alone. Dean and Seth, they were only his on screen buddies, but the reality of his life left him alone. Sure, he had a strong bond with his family, but he only got to see them a few times a year. His mind set had always been on his career, so he had never taken the time to fall in love. Women were a distraction he couldn't afford then, but he thought his life would be settled by now. He couldn't' remember the last time a woman touched him. He couldn't recall what it felt like to make love and he was hungry. So hungry.

It was unprofessional of him to ask the things he asked of Jamie. She was hired to clean the bus, cook his meals and do errands, things that usually consumed all his free time. His agent argued that he needed to rest and he had been right. He had become burned out and tired at the time Jamie showed up in his life.

He hadn't been happy with the woman that had been hired. The other guys had gorgeous women doing their bidding and he was stuck with a skinny, frumpy book worm. She may not have worn thick rimmed glasses but she wasn't far from being the boring, nerdy girls he had always despised.

Then there were the few times when she let her hair down out of that tight pony tail. Moments when she wore jeans and relaxed. He wondered if she wore the long skirts and dresses in an effort to appear professional. She did do that. She always looked clean and well groomed. She was never dressed inappropriately. Well, maybe on summer nights when she wore her short and tank pajamas. There may have been a chance for something to develop, but no. When she wasn't doing something for him, she was stuck in a book or on her damn computer doing who knows what. She didn't even offer him any conversation. She was no company at all, no different than the many appliances that laid dormant until he needed them. He guessed that was what bothered him the most. He had hoped to have a friend to help him get through the long traveling hours. His luck wasn't that good.

That night he couldn't take it his life anymore. Being a good guy never got him anywhere. He made more money than he ever imagined being a sinister villain. Lately, his life mirrored his character. That was what people wanted. That's what they saw when they looked at him and he acted no different, in or out of the ring. Maybe it was time to step it up a notch, get what he wanted and the hell with everything.

Jamie's wrists began to ache. She had been rubbing too long and she was terrified to stop. His moans began to sound more like intimate sighs and finally, she couldn't push herself to continue. She stopped and planned to go and wash her hands. She had an excuse already in mind, well it was truth actually. She had to go pick up his new shirts for the next weeks show before they pulled out. He never kept track of new designs and when they were supposed to sport them. He was a walking advertisement for the merchandise and she would bet money that he believed the shirts were designed just for him because he was special. No. He was a brand. Owned by the company, nothing more and they would dump him the moment he no longer brought them a profit.

"I didn't say you could stop." She turned to tell him her well planned excuse, but he wasn't lying where he had been. He was sitting upright. He had moved quickly, grabbed her and pulled her to him. "We are not done here."

Jamie was frightened. She had never been happy with his personality, he made her job hell, but she had never been scared of him. His blue eyes bore into her and they were cold, calculating and she was weak, a small child in comparison to his strength and the battle ended before she could begin to defend herself. How had it happened? Why? She wasn't the desirable type, yet there she was pinned beneath her boss on the sofa. He added to her duties once again without discussion. His lips pressed against hers and she held them tight, turning her head, refusing to give in. it angered him and enticed him as well. She could feel his manhood harden and he had no problem restraining her even without the use of his hands.

"Stop!" she begged, raising her voice and he did, but only long enough to turn up the radio and drag her into his bedroom. She screamed, but it was useless with the blaring music and roar of the bus's engine.

He laid her down on the bed.

"Don't." She shoved and pushed but she could barely move an inch beneath him.

"Just relax, you might like it." He whispered in her ear. He liked the way her body felt against his. It had been nearly six years since he had felt another body that close to his own. He wanted to feel the inside of a woman so badly. He gently caressed her cheek and loosened his grip, hoping she would give in. "I've seen the way you look at me." He softly reasoned. He had caught her staring every once in a while. There had been longing in her eyes. "I know you like me." He kissed her cheek.

"You're mean to me." She managed to squeak out.

"You look so good in your jeans, Jamie. Why do you hide your figure under these long dresses." He lifted the material to her knee then glided his hand up her thigh beneath it.

"Please don't, Roman."

"You've never said my first name before." He trailed kisses down her neck. "It's been so long for me, Jamie." His touched gave her chills but she wasn't sure if it was a good or bad feeling. Her entire body shook. She had never been that close to a man before and she didn't like how Roman had approached her. "You couldn't take your eyes off of me last night." He was telling the truth. He had emerged from the bathroom wearing only a towel. "Tell me the truth. You liked what you saw."

"Yes." She barely whispered.

"I knew it." He began to unbutton her shirt, completely releasing his force, kissing his way down the exposed skin with each button he undid. "I do think you have an amazing body, but your personality makes you ugly." She was scared to say the words and she braced herself for his well-known temper to turn on her. He didn't take rejection well in his career and she could only imagine how he would take her refusal. His cheeks did twitch, his eyes did seem angry and he slightly shoved her away, creating the distance she had desperately wanted. He stormed out, slamming the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

Thanks so much for the reviews and follows! :)

* * *

Chapter 2

Roman paced the small space.

She turned him down?

He couldn't walk into a convenience store without women slipping him phone numbers. He had constant offers for one night stands. Half the diva division wanted him and his hired help turned him down? He didn't understand. He had waited. He had suppressed his desires, squelched his cravings with magazines and videos and now that he was teetering on the edge of insanity, the only woman in his grasp rejected him? What other options did the woman have? He was probably the best she could hope for. He stormed back into the room.

"Listen!" he ordered. "You are my employee and you are here only to make my life easier."

"I do my job." Jamie tried to speak up, but he could tell he intimated her. Should he use that to his advantage? "But I was not hired to be your personal call girl."

"Come here!" he pointed his finger at the floor.

"Oh, just go to a bar!" she screamed and sobbed at the same time. "THOSE women would gladly be your one night stand!"

"Are you crazy? I have too much respect for my health to screw just anybody!"

Jamie bolted, attempted to dart past him.  
_Really? _He thought to himself. Surely she knew how futile her attempt to flee would be. They were on a moving bus and she was a fourth of his size with an eight of the strength. He chuckled. She was so tiny, her head barely reached his chest and she had a small frame as well. He took a moment to drink in the only choice available at the moment. She was bustier than most women her size and she had a slightly rounded rear that he knew he instantly wanted to cup in his palm and even though he couldn't tell under the loose clothing, he had felt that tiny, tiny waist.

"I like the little games you play."

Jamie scanned his arms, his wide shoulders and his chiseled chest. They were so toned. So muscular. If he were someone else … if he had ever decent … remotely nice … she would have loved to be in those arms.

She bit her lower lip.

"Oh, don't do that." He begged. "You're teasing me, woman." He approached again and she felt like she was trapped in a locked cage with an aggravated wild tiger. She backed up as far as she could and he finally imprisoned her against the far wall, placing one hand on either side of her hips. "Are you afraid of me, Jamie?" he whispered. He was breathing heavily as he spoke and it tickled her ear. "Are you terrified?"

"I guess celebrities really can do whatever they want." She said, her energy already exhausted from her useless fight.

Roman chuckled at her small attempt to wound him, but he retreated, sat down and picked up a car magazine. He continued to watch her out of the corner of his eye. She stood against the wall, panicked and trying to gather her thoughts he guessed. Where could she go anyway? They were speeding down a desert highway.

Jamie couldn't catch her breath. She had never felt so terrified in her life. She had taken the job for the experience. She was part of a group that wished to get into the entertainment business. After a year of seeing the talent behind the scenes she was unsure if she wanted to be around them all her life. So, she took up the paralegal class online as well as the classes she was stuck with for her first career choice. The summer internship may have gone smoother if she had ever had time to sit in the producer's truck or shadow someone who contributed something major to airing a perfect show every week, but no, she got stuck with Roman. A man so demanding that she didn't have the time the other students had. It was the first year the wrestling studio had agreed to let recently graduated students take summer jobs for experience. After the summer was finished, a few were offered fulltime jobs. At that time, being his help had only been mildly demanding and she thought it was a great idea. All her expenses were paid after all plus she received a pay check and she could do many of her courses online. She would be ahead when she left to go to the actual college and she would graduate a year early.

A year later, her ambitions changed and she just wanted a simple, undemanding life. She though becoming a paralegal would still offer enough of a challenge to satisfy her need and she was still young enough to go on to become a lawyer if she later decided to. After the latest added duty, she was sure she had made the right decision.

"When we get to the next town, I'm getting off this bus." Like he cared, she thought.

"Okay." Roman flipped his pages as if it were no big deal. She often got off the bus when they stopped to fuel or whatever. "I quit, Mr. Reigns."

She sounded professional he thought and that again made him laugh. "If you think I'm leaving you alone in some strange place, you're delusional babe." She sat on the opposite end of the couch with her arms folded. Curled up into herself. She appeared unfriendly and uninviting and Roman knew she meant to look that way. Surely, she was just waiting for him to retire to his room so she could pull out the bed beneath the sofa, but he wasn't ready to let her go to sleep. He wanted to torture her a little bit longer. He found her cute when she was annoyed.

Jamie meant what she had said and when they pulled into a truck stop to fill up, she grabbed everything she had to her name which consisted of a small purse, a large duffle bag and a backpack, and stepped off the bus. She went straight to the adjoining restaurant, sat down in a corner booth and ordered something to eat. That was when she finally took a relaxed breath and the tension left her body. Roman would be gone from the parking lot soon, and shortly after, eh would be out of the state all together. She could get another job anywhere. She barely made above minimum wage anyway. With that in mind, she went back to the counter and asked for an application.

"Sure honey." The manager appeared pleased. "We are really shorthanded right now. We could an all the help we can get." Jamie returned to the table, took a pen out of her purse and began to fill out the short form.

Roman stood against the frame that separated the restaurant from the gas station. She sure was an ambitious little thing. His attention was on her hair and he wondered what she looked like with her hair down. He had never seen her without it, even when she slept and even more often she wore it in a messy bun.

What was she going to do? Live on the street? Find some hole in the wall place nearby? Walk to work on the busy highway every day? Hell, she would spend most of her money just to survive. No. That wouldn't do. He needed her too much. All those little things took up all his rest time and he wasn't ready to give up what little bit of time he had to relax.

"What are you doing?" Roman slipped into the seat across from her and ordered a breakfast platter from the waitress.

"Leave me alone." She meekly stated. "We're not on your bus anymore. I doubt it would good if you were arrested. Your company might not like it." She added with emphasis hoping a threat to his career would make him run away. He smirked, then slipped the paper she was writing on from under her pen. He glanced at it, then tore it up.

"We have to get back on the road. Ben said he already ate." Roman found the driver of his bus funny. He was in his mid-forties, maybe nearly fifty and he had a phobia about restaurants. He thought them unclean and feared the food would be contaminated. He ate out of his personal cooler and sometimes accepted what Jamie cooked. He told the waitress to box up their order paid for it, then took her food and her duffle bag and began to walk out.

"Hey." She didn't want to cause a scene. "I meant it. I don't work for you anymore." Easily, he grabbed her tiny arm and pulled her along with him until they were back on the bus.

"Sit down and eat your food." And almost as instantly, Ben put the bus in gear, taking away her thought that she might have an ally in the driver.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

Thanks so much for the reviews and follows! :)

* * *

Chapter 3

"Damn." The next morning Roman woke up and thought about his actions the night before. He had become spoiled and arrogant, but he had bitter moments that he couldn't shake. He was as good as the other main event athletes and he wasn't getting anywhere. He thought about the girl who rode everywhere with him. He honestly didn't trust anyone but her. She was the only one he could count on without giving it a moment of worry. She was the only person in his life that didn't cause him stress, but he knew he caused her a lot of it. He really didn't know anything about her besides how valuable she was as an employee.

The bus was stopped and he sat upright. She probably bolted the moment they pulled into the campground. "Shit." He threw off the covers. He would search all day until her brought her back even if it meant apologizing for his actions and that was something that made him sick. He hated to apologize to anyone. It made him feel small and weak.

Jamie cooked egg white omelets and while cutting fruit into perfect cubes. It was her boss's preferred breakfast. She just wanted to get past the night before and go on with her life. In a year, she would have to take hands on classes and would have to attend the actual college she had chosen in order to satisfy those credits. He couldn't stop her then. Her contract would be up and he couldn't make her resign. Tearing it up wouldn't do him any good at all.

Roman walked out in his jeans. Only his jeans, he might as well have been naked because it was just as troubling.

There she was. Doing exactly what she always did. She liked him. He knew it. His actions had only caught her off guard. The boxes containing his new shirts were on the sofa, and the next show's outline was on the table beside the paper he browsed every morning. She could have left but instead she did her job. She took care of his errands. She set his breakfast in front of him then took a basket of laundry into his room and put them away. She had gone to the campgrounds laundry room and done his clothes. All the things he had always taken for granted, yet he knew he appreciated all she did. He just didn't believe he needed to voice his gratitude.

Jamie hung up Roman's clothes in the small closet, matching his ring gear on one hangar so he could easily grab them and change. He used to waste so much time digging in his bag or drawers for those items. He had been an unorganized mess when she had first came to work for him. For some reason that made her smile. He was still a disorganized mess. He was messy, but she had always believed that was because he was so tired. She never felt sorry for him. Nope. Not one bit because he was such … he was … oh, he is an asshole. She finally let herself think the word. She had always tried to think nice things about everyone she met, but she had to admit that the thought was there, the truth of what she really thought was right behind what she made herself say silently in her head.

She finished her task and looked at the clock. There was a good bit of time left before she had to do anything so she sat on the sofa, took out her laptop and began to work on her classes, keeping one eye on Roman each time he moved. He went to the boxes she had retrieved from the wardrobe truck that morning. There were two this time. That was odd.

"This one's yours." Had he read her mind? "You're required to wear a uniform as of today." That made a warning bell sound in her head. She widened her eyes, fearing the worst about what he would expect her to wear after the night before. "Don't blame me." He growled. "It's company policy. You run errands backstage and I'm getting sick of the phone calls I get from newbie crew members making sure you are working for me before they hand you crap I need."

He made sense. All employees wore company shirts especially during events. She opened the box. Geeze. They weren't the normal company tees everyone else had and they weren't Shield designs. In fact they weren't shirts that the company sold anywhere. They did have the shield logo on the front, but on the back his name was printed big and bold. She felt like his personal property. Some of them were regular tee's and but most of them were tanks and there was a jacket. She didn't know if she felt comfortable in something so simple. She always wore dressier clothes. She had been teased for her choice in blouses and skirts or nice ankle length dresses that appeared to be something young girl would wear to church on Sundays. They buttoned at her neck most the time and most were long sleeved. Even when it was hot she kept her arms and legs covered.

"Don't look so devastated. I've seen you in your pajamas." She blushed. She did wear shorts and tank top sleep wear. She hated the way the regular kind twisted around her as she slept. But she never thought anyone would see. She changed after he went to bed and usually changed before he was awake. She wasn't the type who paraded around half naked in front of people … especially men.

She pulled on one of the shirts over her blouse, believing that was good enough to accommodate the company's dress code, then she went on about her day.

"Hell no." Roman nearly spit out his coffee the moment she emerged from the bathroom. "Are you serious?"

She shot him an angry glare and continued walking out of the bus. "Are you trying to embarrass me? You know what? I don't care. You can only embarrass yourself." But he still growled as he went back to relaxing. She wouldn't budge an inch on her style and she looked nerdy walking around like that with notebooks and packages under her arms. He forgot what he had found so attractive about her. He blamed it on the case he had shared with Randy and Sheamus after the show. It had been fun but he wasn't naïve. He knew they only extended the offer to keep him from running his mouth to their superiors. They weren't supposed to drink on the job and they were technically still working even though the show had ended. It was a big no no to reek of alcohol in the presence of the fans.

He went about his day. Sick of them all. The ones that laughed at him while he was practicing new moves in the ring. The ones that thought he was beneath them. Cena was there that day. He was supposed to be working out the moves he had wanted to try, but he snickered at everything he did.

"Just the same old moves, Roman. Seen them a hundred times and you're doing them the exact same way. Not one thing I have seen from you could be called distinctively yours."

Cena's laughter angered him. He felt that temper rise. He wasn't trying to help him. He and his buddies leaning against the top rope found joy in his failures. They wanted him gone. They thought he didn't belong there. He had heard them say so many times and he was so sick of trying to change their minds about him. He didn't belong in an amateur wrestling company. He wasn't just someone to put in the ring with the up and coming stars. He was good enough to be one of the next big stars. He felt all the rejection, all the failure curl into a ball in his stomach and he had a foul taste in his mouth. He knelt down. Touched his head. Then pounded the ground then he unleashed his anger, launching his body at Cena catching him by the waist and slamming him to the mat, leaving him gasping for air and holding his ribs.

"That's it." Randy clapped. "Finally, you've created something to be proud of Roman. Congratulations." He practiced and perfected it for nearly a month, but he felt all the time was wasted on it because the writers never put in an outline. He was the bottom of the rung opponent. A fill in to pass the time in a match that usually gave the fans time to leave to go to the bathroom or buy refreshments. He was just a throwback fish, not worth the time and effort who would eventually be thrown back into the ocean.

* * *

Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

Thanks so much for the reviews and follows! :)

* * *

Chapter 4

"Ah ugh!" Roman howled and punched the door to his bus. Then jerked the door open. He then put his fist through the wall making Ben, who had been asleep in the passenger's seat just behind it jump the moment his fist came flying by his head.

He threw a tantrum about his failing career and preceded to knock everything off the small kitchen table. All the items that Jamie had just bought from the store and had begun putting way bounced and scattered. She stood frozen hugging a jar of mustard close to her chest. He stared at her next.

Jamie felt cold, her skin was covered in goose bumps and she felt insecure standing in that blue jean skirt she had bought the day before. She had bought three. Two that reached her ankle and the one she was wearing reached just above her knee. It had been a hard decision, but her regular choices tore quickly because the material was thin and she had to wash them too frequently. She didn't have the room to store a decent sized wardrobe and she thought the thicker material would last a little longer. It was nearly impossible to shop for herself most days.

The way Roman stared made her uncomfortable. He gazed her up and down and lingered a little too long on certain parts of her body. He hadn't touched her inappropriately since that night and he didn't so much as hint that he had an attraction for her, but that wild look in his eye reminded her of what he could and might do.

Wow. Jamie looked good. That jean skirt accented that small rear and she didn't wear the long sleeved blouse under her tank as she usually did. He guessed that the 104 degree heat and broken air conditioner was the cause. Her hair was pulled back neatly in a French braid and he was tempted to take hold of those bare shoulders and he had a sudden desire to kiss her neck. He didn't feel so bad for being turned on by her as he had before. She had her moments. He had been puzzled before and still was and he also knew that most of it came from the fact that she was the only woman around at the time. He couldn't possibly be falling for someone like her – some so plain and shy or maybe she was just quiet. She couldn't offer him companionship. She couldn't make him laugh. What could she offer? Yet, he refused to imagine his life without her. He enjoyed knowing that she would be on that bus when he climbed on it and that irritated him.

"What are you staring at? Don't you have something to do?" He barked. He shoved the door to the fridge making it swing shut then open again.

Jamie tried to push Roman's bad mood out of her mind. She had always been used to his behavior before his attack. Now, it made her feel nervous and she stayed on edge until the time he exited the bus. This time, she had days before she would feel relief because they were about to embark on a four day road trip. She often regretted getting back on that bus that night.

She sat down and tried to get lost in a book. The company had already pulled out and they were stuck there alone, waiting for the repairman to come and fix the air conditioner. Roman was still stomping around, cursing and destroying things, ranting about being over looked and outshined on yet another show. That night he was particularly upset about a new fellow who had been rocketed to the top and had received the world championship. He had only been there a few months, but Roman guessed it was his father's legacy that earned him that privilege.

"Damn it! My bloodline is thicker than his. I AM wrestling royalty!" he screamed. A few minutes later she heard the water running in the shower. Jamie went back to her book, ignoring him and the upset swirling of her belly, but it was hard to ignore the loud curses he still shouted.

"Why the hell isn't the repair guy here yet?" Jamie was lost in the fiction fantasy when Roman emerged, apparently not cooled down by his shower at all and as usual he stood in only a towel, his body still wet. "Did you even call anyone?"

She chose not to answer and went back to what she was doing as if he hadn't asked her a question at all. He should have known the answer based on her work record alone. Wrong move. In one long stride, he crossed the room and slapped the book out of her hand, sending it across the bus.

"Get up and call them!"

Jamie was paralyzed.

"Move!"

"They – they."

"You stutter now? What? Spit it out woman!"

"It's hot, Mr. Reigns."

"I know it's hot! Do I look like a moron?"

"A lot of people's cooling systems have failed. They said it could take some time."

"Are you kidding me? Fix this!"

"There's nothing I can do." She whined. "I already called everyone in the area before deciding on this company."

"So it is your fault. If you had just made the appointment with the first guy we might be on the road right now. Instead you wasted time calling around."

"I'm sorry." She felt like she was always apologizing to him. She couldn't do anything right most days.

"Oh, you don't have to tell me you're sorry."

"I thought I was doing the right thing. I was trying …"

"You never try hard enough. You half ass everything." His words stung. She closed her eyes. It wouldn't be much longer. She counted down the days until her contract would end.

Finally, the repairman arrived, fixed the problem and they were on their way. Roman spent the rest of the night lifting his dumbbells, doing pull ups on the bar above the door frame and sit ups. She stared when he wasn't looking. She liked to watch him work out. She had to admit that the sweat beading up on his skin was enticing. She almost longed to rub his broad shoulders. However all she could hear was those hurtful words. He couldn't stand her and her feelings were extremely hurt that night and she couldn't understand why. He had said much worse to her before. She fell asleep without pulling out the sofa, watching him. He was working through his thoughts. He never worked so intensely otherwise.

Every muscle in Roman's body ached. He had over done it and he winced as he tried to force just one more pull up. He pulled something, he was sure of it. He rubbed his shoulder a moment, then turned to grab a clean towel from the cabinet. He wiped away the sweat and stared at the woman sleeping. Her book was still in her hand and she hadn't pulled out her bed. She was laying propped up on a pillow, her eyes closed. Her hair was loose and she was still dressed. It had been an exhausting day for her and it was all his fault. How did she always end up absorbing his livid rage filled rants?

He stepped closer, squatted down and gently pushed a strand of hair away from her face, but he let his fingertips linger. It was so soft. He stroked her cheek, make up free. Just her. She was so small he could easily lift her, but he knew he couldn't hold her and pull out the bed without waking her. He sighed. Placing her on his own bed was a horrible idea, but he didn't seem to listen to his conscience anymore.

He took the book from her hand, placed it on the table. He gently lifted her and took her to his bed. He laid her down and stared. She was attractive and he wondered why she went to such great lengths to hide it. He ran his tongue over his lips. The jean skirt would surely be uncomfortable, but it was a menacing thought, one that was accompanied by sneaky desires and he acted on them. Unbuttoning her skirt and gently pulling it down, letting his hands caress her bare legs as he removed the article. He sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly, staring at the black lace, boy short panties she wore. He was instantly aroused. He could have entered the bed from the other side, but instead he straddled her and stared down at her. He lowered his lips and touched them to her neck. He touched his tongue, tasting her skin then completed his kiss before moving on to another spot where he repeated his action. She stirred. He touched her lips slightly then positioned his body close beside her. He gently trailed his fingertips up her thigh, traced the top of her panties. She let out a soft moan and he had to hold back a moan of his own. Just that small sound drove him crazy. He traced his fingers up, moving under her tank top. Her skin was so soft. She sighed, stirred and he thought she was going to wake up and accept his advances, instead, she only turned her back to him. He chuckled and settled, wrapping his arms around her. He had never fallen asleep beside a woman before and he had never woken up with one in his bed. It might be nice. Hugging up to her sure felt good.

* * *

Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

Thanks so much for the reviews and follows! :)

* * *

Chapter 5

Jamie woke, but she didn't want to open her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so comfortable. She let out a sigh. She felt so much peace, like nothing in the word could harm her. She yawned and stretched, or attempted to. Something seemed to hold her from moving. She opened her eyes. She was not on the sofa bed. She was not where she last remembered. She glanced behind her. Roman's chin was snuggled against her shoulder and he emitted a soft snore. It was kind of cute and he didn't seem so threatening and mean. She let herself stay just a little longer and she gently traced his arm, wishing he wasn't such a hateful man. There were so many good things in his life and it was such a shame that he couldn't see that.

The bus was still on the road and it was still dark. There was an alarm clock sitting nearby. Midnight. A long way from morning. Should she go back to sleep or should she try to slip out of his embrace? Slowly, she moved his arm and pulled back the cover and gasped. She knew she hadn't taken off her skirt. She sat on the side of the bed and searched, but the moment she located it and lifted her body from the mattress, her attempt was halted. Her waist was encircled by his arms and she was gently forced back into a lying position and almost as instantly his tongue had found its way past her lips. Her cries were muffled and she struggled beneath him, her hands shoved him away, but he didn't move the slightest inch away from her. He was on top of her, his kiss became even more forced but his hands cupped her face instead of roaming as they had before. She resisted until she exhausted her strength and her body grew limp. With no other choice she accepted his kiss and the kiss became softer and she found herself returning it.

His hands moved, one behind her neck and the other drifted to the back of her knee where he easily pulled her leg up so he could caress her thigh. He pressed himself against her. There was so little covering them both that she could feel the warmth of his instrument. In that moment she became weak and he removed her clothes without her objection.

"How many men have you been with, Jamie." He whispered in her ear as he gently slipped inside of her. "I'm I your first."

"No." she mouthed the word and stared into his blue eyes, fearful that he would become angry that she had been taken before.

"There couldn't have been many." He positioned her hands over her head, pinning her as he satisfied himself. "How many, Jamie?" it must have angered him that another man had touched her because his lovemaking became rougher. His thrusts were hard and calculating making her scream out in both pain and pleasure.

"Just one."

He thrust her even harder, his hold on her wrists began to cause pain.

"You're not lying to me, are you?"

She shook her head and screamed out. His lips dropped and he bit her neck. Making her squirm beneath him. His hold tightened even more and he began breathing hard like a wild as his movement quickened until a growling moan accompanied his explosion.

He rolled off of her and she laid there staring at the ceiling trying to catch her breath, unable to believe what she had done. It took a lot of effort for her to sit up, clutching the sheet to cover her nakedness. Roman seemed to already be drifting to sleep. She had to get out of there. She left the bed, replacing the sheet with her discarded shirt while she gathered her other things.

"We're not done yet."

She let out a surprised squeal. She had never heard him get up. Now he was behind her, growling in her ear while he pulled her back to him with a passionate grip of her hair. He whirled her, picked her up, wrapped her legs around his legs and placed her against the wall, reentering her at the same time. She clung to him as he again demonstrated his strength, tugging her hair, making her stare into his eyes until he was ready to cover her mouth with his. He somewhat gently bit her lower lip between each kiss, terrorizing her until she lost control. She felt a warmth spread through her body with each wave of pleasure that came over and over.

"I'm I better than him?" Oh hell yes, he was, but her mouth was too occupied with moans and screams to answer his question. She hadn't seen his private area, but he felt much larger than her first had been. She didn't know if that contributed to the feeling she felt or if it was just his way. He must have grown tired because after what seemed like hours, his movement stopped. He stood there trapping her against the wall, his head laid upon her just breathing rapidly. Then, he lifted her away from the cold structure and returned to the bed where he again found his strength only this time his mouth toyed with the nipples and his fingertips stroked an intimate part of her that caused her to jerk away, but he held her to him, her movement seeming to excite him. The second time had last much longer than the first and she only faintly caught a glimpse of the clock before an instant sleep claimed her. Four a.m.

Seven A.M. The weight of his body again brought her back to the land of the living, but this time, his kisses were gentle, he did not restrain her and his hips moved slowly. He gazed down at her from his knees as he took her. An expression of pure enjoyment graced his face and once in a while his head would bow back and he would moan. His hands glided up her abdomen, between her breasts and back again then he collapsed and held her so carefully and he continued to hold her even after he had finished.

Nine A.M.

He wasn't beside her anymore. Her entire body hurt, especially her thighs. She rolled to her side, curled up and snuggled up in the covers. She had so much to do that day and she knew she had to get out of his bed. She moaned every time she tried to move. She felt bruised from head to toe and her stomach felt like she had done a thousand crunches.

Roman emerged from the shower, rubbing his hair dry with a towel. He turned to see Jamie stirring. He smirked. The night before had been something and he knew she was completely spent and she appeared weak and sore as she gingerly repositioned her body in the bed. It fueled his ego … a lot. He laid down beside her. Touched her hip.

"Take the day off." He whispered then kissed her neck, his favorite spot. "You'll get used to it."

He growled those words and Jamie was terrified. She was young but she wasn't dumb. She had been used. Nothing less, nothing more.

* * *

Please Review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

Thanks so much for the reviews and follows! :)

* * *

Chapter 6

"Where's my candy?" Roman stood in the freezer looking for the packet of his favorite snack. "I thought you went to the store today." He barked. Another frustrating day for him meant another bad day for Jamie. Life went on as usual since that night. A day, a week, two weeks a month … he hadn't softened his tone when he spoke to her and she didn't expect him to. Well, maybe she had assumed things would be different, but that had been foolish to believe even for a second.

"They were out." He was crazy about mini peppermint patties and he liked them frozen. She often bought a few bags for him. "The only had the big ones." Which he didn't care for which was odd to her. The only difference were the size.

"You probably forgot!" he raged. Lately, even the little things set him off. And he was always rubbing his shoulder. He hadn't even asked her to massage his body since their encounter.

At first, his attitude had brought tears to her eyes. Her feelings were easily hurt, but as time passed, she was again able to brush off his insults.

"Here's the new outline." She changed the subject and handed him a thin stack of papers. "I have to go to wardrobe. You tore another vest."

"Damn Slater." That's what he would always say. Lately he had been upset about being in match after match with the team he thought was bottom rung talent. He hadn't had a decent match in weeks. The matches had been short and sometimes he just stood watching Dean or Seth wrestle. Every day she heard him complain about never being allowed to show his full potential and the bus withstood all his violence.

"Whatever. I have to go to that stupid autograph session. People don't come up to the table to see me. It's a waste of my time. Being stuck for three hours sitting with those two morons."

Jamie sat down in her favorite spot and watched him storm through the parking lot. His three hour torture, her three hours of peace.

Roman sat on the bench in the locker room lacing up his boots. That night with Jamie was always fresh on his mind, however he couldn't take the time to reminisce. That night's match needed his full attention and he had pain shooting through his shoulder. The muscle he had pulled hadn't seemed to heal. If anything it had gotten worse. He knew he was barely on the roster, residing in the same category as men who had been suddenly released. He feared his value in the company had not risen an inch and it would only take one bad match for them to sign his severance check.

The shield was set to attack Ryback that night. He didn't have a regular match. He could fake his way through it. It was another easy night for him. Dean was the one who was going to fight. All he had to do was stand at ringside. Yes, he could do that. One big tag team move at the end. That was his only fear. He held all the weight and Ryback was a big man.

He left the locker room and headed toward the second floor entrance with a security guard behind him. He joined Dean and Seth who rarely did more than lift their chins to acknowledge him. The familiar words were spoken and they burst through the doors, made their way down so many stairs until they were at the barricades then he jumped over it. Oh no, he forgot about his shoulder, it gave way and he toppled, catching himself with his hand. He heard a pop and felt a surge of pain through his arm.

He brushed himself off, keeping a stern face to cover his mistake and his injury. He jumped up on the apron and waited. Pretending to instill fear in Ryback who stood in a stance ready to take on all three of them. He climbed in slow. His shoulder cried out, not letting him forget. He went through the motions, hoping the tears did not run down his cheeks. They attacked. Purposely, he used his legs to deliver his strikes. Kicking and stomping until the signal to stop sounded in the form of Vicki's irritating Excuse Me.

Dean's match ensued. He rubbed the sweat off his brow discreetly, begging for time to hurry. It was the longest match of his career, or so it seemed. Ten minutes, finally. Dean covered. Ryback kicked out. Got to his feet, swung Dean in to the ropes, clothesline. Dean got up. OH come on. Please end. He almost couldn't take anymore. Shell shocked. Dean was pinned. One, two, two and a half. He and Seth attacked! The bell rang. Dean was disqualified. Ryback laid there seemingly beaten, the last move. His moment. Oh, how it hurt for that man to be hoisted onto his shoulders. He arm protested. He closed his eyes. Boom.

It was obvious when he got backstage that he had been hurt. The trainers came running immediately even though he had covered it well while the cameras were rolling. He made no objections. He followed them into the room. He sat on the table, the checked him over.

"I think you broke it." The doctor told him. "And you're shoulder is knotted severely. I'm going to x-ray that arm."

A machine was rolled in and pictures was taken of his arm. It hurt so badly and he bit his lip not to show how much pain he was in as they tugged it this way and that to get the pictures they wanted.

"I thought so." The doctor returned holding up the x-rays. "You fractured your elbow when you caught yourself."

"My elbow doesn't hurt." He growled. "It's my damn arm."

"I know. You jammed the bone. How long has that shoulder been bothering you?"

"A while."

"We'll need an MRI on that. It may be torn."

In the meantime, they iced his shoulder. He sat there hating the cold pack strapped on him while they put his arm in a cast. He hung his head. That was it. That was the end. He was irate and swore repeatedly under his breath.

"Stay put. I want a therapist to work on that shoulder." Soon, after an on hand therapist came in and started massaging the swollen tissue. "Ouch, damn it." He cursed at the woman who looked like she could be a man herself. Her big hands dug in and kneaded and he hated her touch. He wasn't in the greatest mood anyway. So many people stood around including the other members of the shield who feared that the chance of a WrestleMania match would be canceled since he was hurt badly. He hated the looks of betrayal they gave him. Like he could help it. Accidents happened. If they had taken some of the weight just once …

"Oww! What the hell are you doing?" he screamed at the woman. His patience was long gone. His temper was no longer under control and the pain manipulated his foul mood.

Jamie stood off to the side watching silently. She wondered if she would be let go if Roman was permanently injured. She heard people whispering. Some said a torn muscle could end his career. She couldn't hear what the doctor said. She felt horrible that she had those thoughts when her boss was in so much pain. He hid it well with a wall of hatred. He barked out complaints. It's not like anything had changed between them since they had made love. He hadn't touched her, kissed her and even looked at her with longing. Business as usual. That was Roman.

Still, she cared. She wondered and hoped for him. He didn't deserve her sympathy. Not that hateful man who had worked and pushed until she gave him exactly what he had wanted.

Okay, it had been something she needed as well. It was astonishing how much she missed sex. Something she didn't realize she missed until it was happening. It was such a shock. She had never been considered sexually active. She had only done it a handful of times with her boyfriend before she graduated and then left for the summer internship.

They were still together actually. They entertained a long distance relationship online and on the phone. Jared was so sweet and kind. He had been so gentle and romantic. And she cheated on him with her boss. She betrayed him with a man who was a complete jerk.

"You're not doing it right!' she heard Roman scream. The crowd had grown weary of him and had moved on. She stayed, leaned against one of the large equipment boxes. She couldn't go until he was ready. Surely, he would have a few errands for her before he headed to his bus. "Jamie!" She lifted her gaze. She had been summoned.

"Get the hell off me." Roman swatted away the therapist. "Jamie." He screamed for her, demanding her. "Where the hell is she?" Obediently, she went to him. He wanted her to massage his shoulders, right there in front of everyone who still hung around. She was nervous about it, but abided his order.

Roman closed his eyes. Jamie's touch felt good. Her massages always helped and he let the breath escape his lungs and hung his head while she moved her delicate fingers. She knew exactly how to touch him. The doctor returned with a bottle of pills and dumped one into his hand. He popped it and drank it down with some water. Satisfied, the doctor left the room giving him a disapproving glare. He heard a few of the stars comments. They thought him selfish and spoiled. He didn't care. The therapist wasn't helping relieve his pain. He was never fond of people touching him anyway. It made him uncomfortable, but Jamie, she was alright. He could stand her touch because she did as he asked and not what she thought was best like the therapist had.

She didn't stop probably because he didn't tell her to. After a while he noticed she shook her hand or rubbed a wrist. Her work was starting to hurt, but she kept on anyway. Then, for some reason she moved from the injury and rubbed her soft hands down his back and back up again. He felt a chill run through him and he had to blow out a long slow breath to muffle a moan. She did it again, down the sides of his back, all the way to the top of his pants. He forgot what he was angry about.

"Roman."

Here it comes. He thought.

"Thank you." He whispered to Jamie who stopped and took a stop away. John Lorinitis walked into the room with two other suits and he hung his head and felt the tears sting behind his eyes.

"I was impressed with you tonight and I wasn't the only one. I got a call from Vince shortly after your match."

He raised his head and stared at John dumbfounded. The man was known to toy with people, making them think something good was about to happen before he dropped the boom.

"Take some time off and come see me as soon as that arm is healed."

Roman nodded and they left.

"Damn it." He didn't yell it, but he knew. They were going to keep him on long enough for him to heal. Just long enough. Of course they wouldn't get rid of him while he was injured. They had to take care of him. It was a work related injury, but he just knew they would tell him to get lost as soon as he returned. He stormed out of the room, hitting the door hard to open it.

* * *

Please Review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

Thanks so much for the reviews and follows! :)

* * *

Chapter 7

Jamie didn't feel well. Her stomach churned, she felt weak, her muscles ached and she was cold, freezing cold. She stood in front of the stove, cooking lunch for Roman who had completely forgone his usual diet and enjoyed fatty, empty calorie dishes he had previously avoided since his injury. She wouldn't say he stomped around as usual. He was quieter, possibly depressed. He moped around, nothing interested him and he sat on a bench in front of a bay window in his home just staring and drinking. He wasn't happy. He wasn't enjoyable company but he did manage to bite her head off whenever she had to ask him a question.

She continued her work, from his home. He lived in a really nice subdivision in a two story ranch style home, but he didn't think much of it which she gathered when they first arrived. She had hoped she would be given a vacation, but no such luck. His agent, Angela informed her that her job when where Roman went. So, she ended up staying in one of his guests rooms which was actually comfortable. She slept in a real bed and there was a lock on the door.

He walked into the kitchen and stood behind her, supervising how she prepared his cheeseburger. It always made her nervous. Actually, his silent behavior wrecked her nerves far worse than his violent grumbles ever had. At least she knew what was on his mind and what was bothering him. Now, the silence ... the hollow, yet angry grey blue eyes … terrified her. Her hand shook as she picked up the plate. Normally, she could hide sustain herself, but she didn't feel right. She couldn't hide how scared she was that his hatred was building up and would explode, catching her in the line of fire.

Roman was tired. So tired. The pain pills made him sleepy and he hated to take them. He didn't want to spend all his time out of it even though it probably would have been better. He felt tense. He wished they would just call and fire him instead of making him sit uncomfortably stressed. It would upset him but it would be better than the false sense of hope when there were none. Jamie was the one constant and he planned to offer her a job when they finally released him. He would still need a housekeeper. He watched her assemble his sandwich. Nothing he made himself tasted as good. She lifted the plate and he reached from behind to obtain it before she could turn around to give it to him. She seemed frozen the moment his body touched hers. He wanted to tell her how much help she was to him. How much better she made his life, but the words wouldn't come out because he could not stop those thoughts. He swallowed hard. She was part of the job and when that was gone so was she.

Roman remained too close for too long. His good arm reached around her, took hold of the plate she still held but he said nothing. He did nothing. He just stood there and Jamie couldn't make herself move or let go of the plate. Then, after a long awkward pause, he kissed her cheek tenderly, letting his lips linger.

"You feel hot. Do you feel okay?"

"I'm fine. She turned, found herself face to face with him, or as close as her short height could be in comparison to his. She adverted her eyes and walked away to fold his clothes that were in the dryer before they cooled. She didn't want them to wrinkle. The one thing she did that he never found issues with and she wasn't about to give him a reason, no matter how bad she felt.

Roman did not return to his normal place while he ate. He stood against the counter and watched Jamie. His washer and dryer were in his kitchen. She moved slower than usual. She usually worked like a well-oiled machine, moving from one task to the other swiftly. It seemed to hurt her when she bent down to pick up a dropped shirt and she stopped more than a couple times and drew in a deep breath before resuming.

He finished his burger quickly and downed a soda. She was a stubborn little thing. Not once since she had begun working with him had she asked for time off. She was with him day after day. Twenty four seven and had been for a year and a half. She hadn't even taken a vacation. She had to have family. Of course, he knew nothing about her personal life except for how beautiful her body was beneath all those layers of clothes. He crossed the room, took away the pair of jeans she was about to fold.

"Get out of here." He told her in his natural growl. He really hadn't meant it to sound mean, it was just the way he spoke.  
"Huh?"

"You need a break." He again spoke. He stood to close, he could smell her perfume or was it the scent of her hair? He was tempted to scoop her up and take her to bed himself. He wanted to take care of her as she had taken care of him, but his arm was still in that damn cast.

Jamie didn't know what to think, but she didn't argue. She really wanted to do nothing but crawl in that big soft bed, lay her head on the plush pillows and pull that big fluffy comforter up to her chin. She was so cold and so tired.

She went upstairs, forced herself to take a shower, put on her favorite pair of pajamas and crawled into bed and did just that.

Roman finished folding his own laundry. It was a difficult task with only one hand, but he managed. He placed everything in a basket and planned to take it upstairs, but an annoying beep distracted him. He strolled around, listening hard until he finally found the culprit. Jamie's cell phone sat on the counter beside the phone. It was a little slide type phone. It didn't even have a touch screen like his own. Funny, she had worked for him for a while and he didn't even have her number. He shook his head. He did have a one track mind and he had been that way for a really long time, long before Jamie had ever come to work for him. He had ate slept and breathed that job. His every thought was about that ring. How could he do better? What had he done wrong? What did he need to do to get the bosses attention? What where the top guys doing that he wasn't? What was he missing? Geeze, it seemed so selfish suddenly. The last thing he remembered doing that didn't pertain to wrestling had been half a decade in the past.

That annoying beeping again. He picked up her phone. The screen lit up and he didn't mean to, but he read the incoming text before he could deter his eyes.

_Coming home baby. I'll see you soon. Love you._

Charlie. The name on the top of the box was a man's name. She had a boyfriend? He would see her soon? When did she meet him? How?

It felt like a punch in the gut. Wow. That hurt. He felt sad, angry and incredibly guilty all at once. He actually had feelings about something that had nothing to do with his career. He felt possessive all of a sudden. He was jealous. He'd made love to her. She pretty much lived with him, but this guy – this Charlie – he had a much deeper connection with her. Was he her first? His mind began to run wild. Did they have time to see each other? Of course they did. When she ran his errands. He was oblivious to how long it took her to go here or there. Wait. He was reacting like he had just caught her cheating on him. But that wasn't the truth, he just didn't want to see what was real. He didn't want his fantasy destroyed. But that's all it had ever been. A fantasy. A relationship that only existed in his mind. To protect it, Roman deleted the message.

* * *

Please Review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

Thanks so much for the reviews and follows! :)

* * *

Chapter 8

Jamie needed to get out of bed. At least that's what she kept telling herself over and over, but her body did not move. She could only imagine how angry Roman was going to be, but she didn't spend too much time thinking about it because her eyes were so heavy and she gave in to sleep, putting up little fight. Noon. She opened her eyes the moment a sharp pain surged through it and she felt pressure in her chest and something rising in her throat. She tossed back the blanket and rushed to the bathroom. She heaved until she was empty, then laid her head on her on the cold porcelain. Then it hit her again and again. She couldn't stop.

Roman stared at his watch and raised his eyes toward the ceiling. It wasn't like Jamie. She would have at least attempted to work even though he planned to send her right back to bed the moment she emerged. He sipped his coffee and waited … and waited. It got later. Lunch time. He had dozed off in front of the bay window with her phone in his hand. Charlie had sent her a dozen texts that morning and he had read them all, careful not to close any of them out so she wouldn't know he had been invading her privacy. Except for the last one.

My plane lands around six. I can't wait to see you.

He deleted it.

Why haven't I heard from you today?

He left that one.

Are you trying to dump me or something? Is that why you haven't returned my texts? If you're planning to stand me up, just tell me.

That one would strike a nerve.

Maybe you're away from your phone. Maybe your battery died. IDK. I miss you.

He debated deleting that one, but he was more concerned that Jamie had not come down at all. Not even to eat or get something to drink. He put the phone back where he had originally found it, then headed upstairs. He was worried. That was new. He usually didn't worry about other people. He was alone and had been for a long time and his own well-being was usually all he had to care about.

He knocked softly on the guest room door, but got no answer. He tried the handle. He had come to her in the night a few times since he had come home, but the door had always been locked. This time, it wasn't. Maybe she wanted him to come to her or maybe she had just forgotten because she didn't feel good.

He glanced at the bed first and found it empty, then he heard a weak moan coming from the bathroom followed by the sound of vomiting. He went to the door and stared at her a moment. He felt so bad for her. He had never seen her so sick, so pitiful. He grabbed a washcloth from the rack, wet it with cold water than he knelt beside her and placed it on her forehead. He held her hair back while she continued to expel every fluid her tiny body held until tears fell.

He rewet the cloth and wiped her face gently. He smiled sympathetically then rubbed her back as her vomiting turned into dry heaves. "Come." He wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her to her feet, taking most of her weight himself. He guided her to the bed, scooped her up into his strong arms. His casted arm cried out a little but it didn't matter. He placed her then set on the edge beside her. He touched her forehead. Hot. Too hot. He folded the washcloth and returned it to her forehead then covered her up.

"I'll be back." He whispered, but she had already dozed off. He kissed her cheek and left. He drove a few miles to a pharmacy and talked to pharmacist who confirmed what he thought was wrong with Jamie. He helped him pick out medicines that would help and he bought tons of sports drinks that might help her.

But his mind replayed his own action since he had met her. Over and over he felt ashamed and embarrassed and ultimately sorry. He thought about Charlie. How long had they been dating? Was it serious? Was it too late for her to steal her away? But he knew he had one shot. The deck was stacked in his favor. The situation had arose that could make all the difference in a woman's heart and he was there. Women wanted a hero. They wanted to be protected and he smirked because Charlie was nowhere in sight. He could still win. He was sure of it. He always got what he wanted eventually.

It was dark. Jamie barely lifted her lids to see the door open and Roman enter. She braced herself waiting for his ridicule. He had to be upset with her. He liked things a certain way and he was a fanatic about keeping a strict schedule. He had to eat at the same time every day. She sat herself up on her elbows. Her head throbbed.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. Or she thought she did but she wasn't sure if the sound had escaped her throat. Roman sat down in the chair beside the bed and pulled it close.

"Drink." He held a cup to her lips and helped her hold it. She took a sip and wrinkled her nose. It tasted bad. She attempted to push the cup away. "Come on. It's medicine. The pharmacist said you probably have the flu and this will help."

"You went to the store?"

Roman laughed at her comment. Her filter seemed to be disabled when she was sick and he thought it cute. "Drink." He growled and she finally forced herself to drink the entire cup. Then he tried to get her to eat something.

"What's that?"

"I made you some chicken soup." He offered it to her and she slowly put a few spoons in her mouth before she pushed it away. She laid her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes. He touched her hand before he could warn himself against it. He didn't let it stay long but he was sure she squeezed his hand before he took it away.

"Don't." she whispered when he picked up the dishes and turned to exit. He placed them back where they had been and sat down.

"I brought this for you." Damn, why did his voice always sound so damn rough? He always sounded mad. He had a violent growl that he could never soften. He handed her a single yellow rose and it made her smile. "Feel better, sweetheart." It sounded like a command. Damn, can't you talk sweet? He chastised himself. "You need anything. You want me to get you something?"

She shook her head and he again headed for the door.

"You know what's silly?"

"What?"

"The only time I hate being alone is when I'm sick."

Roman crawled into the bed beside her, under the blanket and wrapped his arm around her. She turned her back to him and her body fit perfectly into the curve of his own. He nestled his chin in the crook of her shoulder. "You're not alone."

* * *

Please Review.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

Thanks so much for the reviews and follows! :)

* * *

Chapter 9

It took a week for Jamie to feel better. She still felt tired, but she was no longer nauseous, sneezing and coughing. Now, all she had to do was rest and let her body rebuild strength. It was the worst sickness she had ever had in her life and she hoped she never had it again. She had felt like she was going to die and now that she was feeling slightly normal, she felt nasty. She had not had a shower in days and she felt like she was covered in germs and grime.

She sat up slowly. Roman was still lying next to her. She still couldn't believe he had taken care of her. She couldn't believe how much of a baby she had been. She wanted to be held and Roman did. He hugged up to her. He rubbed her back. Placed cloths on her head. Force fed her medicine. And his eyes … they seemed genuinely worried.

She slipped from the bed. It was so early. The sun had yet to rise and she just wanted to soak in the large tub. She made the water as hot as she could stand it, filled it with bubble bath and slid into it. It was the first time she had ever had the nerve to use that large tub. She never thought she had the time before and she was always scared Roman would burst in and complain about how much water she was wasting. Right then, she didn't care. She needed to soothe her sore muscles.

She laid her head back and closed her eyes. Relaxing felt wonderful. She had been so busy in her life that she never took the time she really needed for herself. She jumped from one big event in her life to another. She worked hard to get the best grades all through school. Worked hard for her scholarship. Worked hard to get the internship then worked hard at her job and college just so she could save enough money to pay for campus life. She had a good chunk in the bank. Her life at school was going to be stress-free. She would find a great apartment. No roommate to bug her. She could eat what she wanted. Lounge in a pool. Workout in a gym. Study without interruptions. And she thought the classes she were going to be fun. All hands on, learning the trade. She had managed to spend some time with some of the producers and managers. Engineers. She had seen that show put together from top to bottom and she couldn't deny that it was her passion. But she didn't know if she wanted to produce, design or write. So, she had signed up for a little bit of all of it. She could not wait to get to campus and begin her life. And her mind had so many fantasies about who she might end up working for. Maybe some company in Hollywood. On a movie set somewhere. Maybe a television studio. Producing news casts. There was no telling where or what she might do. She could not wait for her life to finally begin.

Roman felt the bed. Empty. He fluttered his eyes open and stretched. He glanced behind him and listened until he finally heard the faint splashing of water coming from the bathroom. He rose, hoping it was a sign that Jamie was feeling better. He had started to get nervous and debated taking her to the hospital. She hadn't kept anything down in days. Not even water. The last time he had seen someone that sick … his mother died.

He tiptoed to the bathroom door and decided not to knock. They had shared the same bed for five days so it seemed crazy when the door was slightly ajar anyway. He stood against the doorframe and watched her. She had her head back. Her body was covered with bubbles. She appeared to be asleep. He stepped further inside and knelt beside the large tub. Her eyes remained closed. He gently stroked her hair and she sighed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired." She kept her eyes closed, but he liked that she didn't jump or try to swat him away. He dipped his hands under the hot water, ignored the fact that he thought it was way too hot and kneaded her shoulders.

"Mmmm." Jamie couldn't believe how comfortable she felt even with Roman sitting there. She was completely naked. She wasn't really thinking. Her mind was still clouded from the flu medicine which made her drowsy. She had downed another dose before getting into the tub. A double dose actually, hoping it would kick the rest of the germ so she would be better already. She hated the warm stuff he had given her in the coffee cup, but it did seem to work better to clear her nasal passage.

Roman was sure he had won. She seemed so at ease with him with her. The tub was the size of a small Jacuzzi and there was plenty of room for him to join her and that tempted him. "I actually bought this place because of the tubs. This will help." He flipped a nearby switch and the jets began to bring life back to the dying suds. Then, he gave in and dropped his boxers to the floor. She didn't even gaze up at him as he dipped in his toe and forced himself to endure the uncomfortable temperature.

He settled in beside her and soon, he felt his own muscles relax, but it was a pain to have to keep his cast propped up along the back of the tub. It took repositioning it a few times to get that arm comfortable and still keep it dry. He placed his good arm around her and she lifted her head slightly then settled it back, using him as a pillow. He liked that.

He looked up at the sky light. It had been recently cleaned by a hired caretaker who came once a week to keep the home looking nice on the outside. Something he remembered he used to enjoy. As he laid in that tub next to Jamie, he could see himself doing something away from wrestling. He thought he could stand to work an everyday job, come home to a family. A normal life started to appeal to him and he suddenly wasn't stressed about the company firing him.

He had a sudden urge to grab her pretty cheeks, kiss her passionately and he did. He stared lovingly into her eyes. The words were on the tip of his tongue.

"Well, this is a surprise."

Interrupted.

* * *

Please Review.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

Thanks so much for the reviews and follows! :)

* * *

Chapter 10

The woman in a red business suit stood in the bathroom doorframe, arms folded tapping perfectly manicured nails against her upper arms.

"Angela?" Roman's agent never was shy. Once she had walked into the locker room, not caring at all that many of his coworkers were walking around in towels or less. But she was good at her job. The best and most superstars went out of their way to impress her, hoping she would consider them as clients. But, she only chose a handful and she was intent to keep it that way.

"Roman, a word." If she saw the scene in front of her she seemed to have dismissed it. But that too was normal. Angela was a no nonsense type of woman and she cared not about her client's love life unless it made her job harder. "As long as the going ons stay behind closed doors, it's none of my concern." She would say. That's what made her the best. Many agents wanted complete control over every detail of their client's lives. Angela was too refined for all of that.

She turned on her heel after making her statement and Roman exited the tub, dried and replaced his boxers. He grabbed his pants from the floor in the bedroom then joined Angela in the hallway.

Angela closed the bedroom door and took him in from head to toe.

"You've been enjoying your time off I see. Getting a little plump in the middle."

"Have you come to give me my severance? I've been expecting it."

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Angela snapped. "After the way you acted in the ring? You were brilliant. So, brilliant in fact that I managed to negotiate a raise and a bigger bus. You will return in a few months. I've seen the scripts. I think you are going to be very happy."

"Then why did you break into my house?"

"Break in? Don't be absurd, Roman. The door was open. If you want privacy you should learn how to use a lock. I'm here to speak to Jamie actually. My visit has nothing to do with you.

"Then why am I out here?"

"Jamie's contract runs out in six months and I brought a new one for her to consider." She would not justify his question with an answer.

"That's a half a year away, Angela."

"Yes. And if she decides not to stay on I'll have to find a suitable replacement won't I? She stated. "Oh course, my idea of suitable is much different from yours I'm sure."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"She's sixteen you know? Wait." She tapped her finger on her lips. "Seventeen. Yeah that would be correct."

"What?" Roman nearly choked on his own saliva. "You're trying to joke with me. You, who is nothing but serious while you're working."

"It's not joke."

"She had to be eighteen at least when she came to work."

"Summer interns are usually teenagers, Roman."

"Okay now I think you're just being a little bit jealous. I remember that kiss you gave me all those years ago. He reminded her of the one kiss they had shared at a bar when she had first taken him on. Angela was much different outside of her job. She was fun and a thrill to be around.

"Absolutely not. I told you then that was nothing more than what it was. A silly notion caused by bad liquor."

"She graduated before that summer. She must have been 18 or close to it."

"That child is brilliant. So smart in fact that she skipped several grades and graduated at a very young age. Still, her age was almost a downfall for her in the summer internship. None of the other agents wanted her because she was so young. They didn't want to risk."

"It didn't stop you."

"Oh, yes it did. I read her profile a hundred times and although I was very impressed, I turned her resume away for the exact same reason. However, I was late the day we were supposed to make our choice. They held it just like the irritating Football drafts. Silly really. I was supposed to have the first choice, but that ignorant truck plowed into my backend that day. By the time I arrived there were only three left? Two boys and Jamie."

"And you gave her to me."

"I wouldn't have taken her at all, but the girl was so gaud awful looking I didn't think I had anything to worry about. She was really a site. Still is in my opinion."

"You think that because you can't see past her clothes." Angela took great care when it came to the way she dressed, believing her appearance told a lot about how capable she was. "There's only an eight year difference between us. It's not a big deal. There was a much bigger gap between my parents."

"It's not a big difference, when both parties are of age. Anyway, here is her contract. I don't think there's anything in there that will change her mind, but I have to put it out there. She has been a very good employee. The company made a lot of allowances for her. I guess they hope she will come back after her schooling is done. They can be so naïve sometimes."

"Are you saying she won't accept this?"

"Goodness no." Angela laughed. "You didn't think she would work this measly job forever? As someone's gopher?" she laughed. "Of course not. I must be going. See you in a couple of months, Roman and lay off the junk food."

"Nice to see you Angela!" Roman called after her and she threw up her hand without looking back as she descended the stairs.

Seventeen? He had been sneaking peeks at her bare skin for nearly a year and a half and not once had he questioned her age. She was so tiny that it only made sense for her to look young, but she acted as if she were his age. Actually, she acted much older. It was hard to believe that someone so responsible could be considered a child in the eyes of the law. Oh Geeze, the things he had done with her. The things he still wanted to do.

He stepped back into the room. She was getting dressed. He could tell she was still feeling ill, but she seemed to have found strength. She was dressed in a blue sundress with thin spaghetti straps and white daisy's. She zipped the small zipper on the side making it fit her curves snuggly, then she went to her dresser, grasped a pair of earrings and placed them in her ears. She then saw him standing there watching. She smiled and grabbed her purse. He had never seen her wear make-up, not the way she wore it that day.

"My boyfriend's in town." She said excitedly. "I haven't' seen him in a really long time. I'm going to meet him." She rushed out the door like someone who had just won the lottery. "Oh, I'm sorry. You don't mind if I take the night off? Do you need me to fix dinner for you?"

"No. no." he said bewildered. "You go ahead. Have fun." She came back and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you."

He didn't know if she was thanking him for taking care of her while she was sick, thanking him for letting her have the time off, or if she was thanking him for understanding.

"I wanted to marry you." He whispered to the empty room.

* * *

Please Review.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

Thanks so much for the reviews and follows! :)

* * *

Chapter 11

"Charlie." Jamie stood with a smile as her boyfriend entered the restaurant.

"Well, I wanted you to meet me at the airport." He sat down seeming a little irritated. "I wanted you to pick me up so I didn't have to waste money on a cab. I guess you're job had you pretty busy. Too busy to respond to my texts?"

"I'm sorry. I misplaced my phone." She hadn't lied. She really couldn't remember where it was."

"I've been in town for days, Jamie." He complained. "Now I only have a few hours with you before I have to go. I went to your mom's. Why aren't you staying with her? You've been in town for months and the poor woman had no idea."

"You know how I feel about that, Charlie." She said. "My mother never supported me and I'm still working. I don't need her drama right now."

"So, you're turning your back on your family. Makes me wonder if you might turn your back on me someday."

"I haven't yet." She reminded him and took his hand. "Is this what you want to talk about right now?"

"No. It's not." He leaned across the table and kissed her lips. "I really missed you and you missed a pretty good picnic on the lake."

"Oh, you went without me." She pouted.

"No. But I had one planned."

"You're always so sweet, Charlie."

"Next time." Their time together was so short, but it was always pleasant. She didn't feel sparks for him. She had never been attracted to him physically, but he had always been her best friend. And that was what was important. They could talk and laugh for hours. Sex didn't matter. It still didn't … at least she thought she still felt that way. What good would sex be if everything else was miserable?

"I need to eat sometime today Jamie." Roman was his normal self. Finally, he was able to return to the road and he still wasn't happy with the path his career was taking. He wanted to be on the top, but he was always hindered. He was yelling and screaming. Punching things. Stomping and kicking and Jamie, well, she was back to ignoring his behavior.

"Angela said the storyline for me was getting better. She said it was good!' he ranted often and after a month, she had forgotten he could be caring. "I have a schedule to keep!" he was particularly bad mood that night. He had been the worst she had ever seen him the entire week and that was saying something. Five months. She counted down.

The next month, a scripted rivalry began between Roman and Randy. She could tell it was building up to something, but Roman didn't. He still went around complaining. He was so violent at times and his new bus took the brunt of his punishment and suddenly, she didn't see him as sexy as she once had. Even standing in a towel, she felt nothing. His behavior had changed his looks … in her eyes anyway. Four months to go.

"What do you mean she refused the contract?" Roman nearly screamed into his phone. Angela had gone out of her way to sweeten Jamie's contract. They offered her everything, ten times more than any other. But Jamie refused. She was set on leaving the company. She was set on leaving him. It irritated him that he couldn't get his way this time. He was slowly getting it where he career was concerned, but it wasn't enough. He wanted Jamie.

And worse, the McMahons kept sending word that he didn't show enough heart. He didn't have the spirit they were looking for and they would never write him into a main plot until they saw it. He wrestled as hard as he could. He played his role on camera. What else did they want?

"This is bull shit!" he screamed out after the final insult had been delivered. They threatened his release. "I've given you my blood! I've given you every drop of my sweat!" He punched the side of the bus. Screaming at Angela over the phone who had only been delivering a message. Three months.

Roman walked in with a bloody fist.

"That helps." Jamie mused, ignoring him and the blood, sipping a cup of her cappuccino.

"You want to get the first aid kit, or I'm I interrupting."

"As a matter of fact you are." She snapped. A vacation sounded pretty good. She didn't care if she was fired before her contract ran out. "You've inflicted so many injuries on yourself, Mr. Reigns that I'm sure you know where it is by now."

"What the hell is your problem?" He shouted. "You sick of me too."

"Yes." She stood up yelling back for the first time ever. "I am sick of you. I'm so sick of stomping around her complaining like a spoiled child. Don't you get it? It doesn't matter who your family is. It doesn't matter where you come from. You think you're owed something because of who you're related to – well you're not. You are so obsessed! Look around you. Look where you are. You are in freaking Hawaii right now. Do you see the ocean? The sand? The sun. Do you see how beautiful this place is? Look at the places you get to see. The places you get to go to. You can't enjoy anything, Mr. Reigns. All you care about is that stupid ring and what those people watching you think and you won't be happy until you are as popular as Cena, but even he enjoys his life. You stay stuck in this bus. You don't do anything but exercise and brood about what your bosses don't see. You are a good wrestler, but you have a bad attitude. A great big chip on your shoulder." She tapped his shoulder hard. "Grow up, Reigns. That's why they are going to get rid of you. Who the hell wants a man who is so self-absorbed around? You bring everyone down with your bad moods. People like to have fun. They like to smile and joke. You don't do that much. People actually can't wait for you to leave the room and honestly I started feeling the same way a long time ago."

"Yeah, well who the hell are you anyway."

"I'm nobody." She said, swallowing hurt feelings. "But at least I can live with that."

Roman slammed the bedroom door behind him. Jamie obviously hated him. He couldn't take that. He sat down on the edge of the bed and he cried. He sobbed like a baby. He had been bitter. She was right. People didn't want him around. All he ever did was go on about how unfair the company was. How he should be getting big matches against real opponents. He called many of the stars no bodies. But even the nobodies were laughing backstage. He never did. He only bitched and growled. How had his career taken over his life? He used to be a funny guy. He used to have fun and his head didn't throb constantly like it did now. He didn't care about his coworkers. He didn't care what they thought. But her opinion. Her words had cut him deep even though he had tried hard to change the way he felt. He had purposely been hateful towards her because he wanted her to feel just how she did. He wanted to push her away and in the process fade his own feelings. He didn't want her to be sweet. He didn't want her to be nice and now that he had succeeded it hurt so badly.

* * *

Please Review.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

Thanks so much for the reviews and follows! :)

* * *

Chapter 12

Nothing mattered to Roman any longer. He knew he was about to be released. Whatever they had seen before he had been hurt had long been forgotten. Whatever plans they had made for him had surely been scrapped. Jamie didn't even look his way. She did her job of course, but there was a chill in the air. He no longer cared about anything. He had worked so hard and it had been for nothing and he had nothing to show for it. He could have been depressed, but he was too tired to put in the effort.

Instead, he thought about Jamie's words. She was right. He hadn't enjoyed his time with the company at all. Always saying that when he got to the top, then he could have fun. Screw it. Whatever time was left for him, he was going to have fun. He had been serious, just like that had told him he needed to be and it hadn't worked. Now, screw them and their rules. He was going to make some good memories while he still had time.

Jamie stepped off the bus wearing a new red dress. It wasn't anything fancy, just a summer dress she had found in a store on the clearance rack. It was shorter than anything she had ever dared to wear before, covering her bottom and stopping shortly after. She did her make-up and twisted her hair, folded it up and pinned it with a large clip, letting the ends tumble in loose waves at her crown. A somewhat messier style compared to her neat buns and pony tails but she thought she looked nice. She was going to shock Charlie when he saw her. She hoped it was enough to render him speechless and maybe, just maybe he would talk to her, touch her in a way that made her tingle and intimacy would no longer be just something that was just a necessity needed to satisfy the human body's need to feel affection. She and Charlie had once shared the same feelings about physical intimacy. The first time had been an experiment really. Then after that, just a stress reliever or a way to obtain relaxation. Well, Charlie had always felt that way, she couldn't say that she got that out of sleeping with him. In fact, she had never once felt anything. She didn't get that explosion like Charlie. She thought that was just the way that it was. Then, Roman … but she was going to try and change that. Charlie was a sweet man. He was smart and they had so much in common and she loved him for that. But she couldn't help but want things to be just as good sexually so, she set out that day to change that.

The bus had pulled into his town only a few hours before and she didn't bother to ask roman for the day off. She just took off. Charlie had decided to stay in his rented home all summer even though college was out for the summer. She didn't understand why he had chosen a college so far from home, but she understood when she saw the college the year before and Charlie had finally persuaded her to submit an application. Her transfer was accepted without hesitation and she was going to move in with him as soon as her contract was up.

Charlie was sitting in front of the auditorium. They were going out to dinner first then he would hang around backstage with her during the show. He liked the show, but she had a feeling it was only because his buddies did. Charlie had never been particularly crazy about any kind of sports. He was into computers and anime cartoons. So, she assumed his being interested in her job and the people around her was just a show. Not for her benefit, but to fit in with his friends.

"Wow." He said the moment their eyes met.

"Do you like it?"

"Well, it's different. I liked you before and I would like you in a paper bag. It's what you like that matters." He grinned and kissed her cheek. Not exactly the response she had hoped for, but she would take it. She didn't understand what was wrong with her. She had a wonderful relationship, so why did she feel like something was missing? And worse, she couldn't really describe or give a name to what she was searching for. She shrugged it off. She was probably going through some strange things which was only natural considering the impending major change in her life. It was just a confusing time in her life and she was smart enough to know what and who was best in her life. Charlie was safe and he would always be the best choice. She had no doubt that she would regret giving Charlie up in the future, so why make the mistake?

"I'm sure you've been here a hundred times," he said meekly with a sweet smile.

"I've never been here." She insisted. "I don't go out often. Actually I don't eat out at all."

"I'm shocked."

"Why."

"I guess when I pictured you on the road, I just imagined you ate every meal in some kind of diner. I pictured a lot of lavish, expensive places that ti could never afford." He laughed. "I mean you did say the company pays for all your expenses."  
"they do. But it's my job to tend to the nutritional needs of the talent they assign to me. So, I'm cooking a lot and there's a lot of foods that are not allowed and then there are some things that can only be eaten once or twice a week. And then I have to put up with Mr. Reigns complaints. Some days nothing I make can please him. I'll be so glad when this job is over. But I did get some work experience, so that will help in the future."

"Sounds like it's been a nightmare."

"There's going to be someone on every job that brings stress." She laughed. "It's just the way the world works. I'm starting to wonder if I'll ever be completely happy in any job. It's work. It's not supposed to be some fantasy where I sit all day doing something I love and get paid for it. Charlie those guys get paid a half million a year and even they have job related stress."

"You're killing my dreams, Jamie."

"It's reality."

"So, I guess you are glad you took this job after all."

"I am." Charlie was two years older and he had graduated a year after her. He hadn't wanted her to take the summer internship and he had tried hard to talk her out taking the job. He really wanted her to stay home and take the year off, then go off to college with him, but he understood that Jamie's focus would always be on the goals she had set for her life. She didn't want to have to worry about everyday things like her mother always had. She wanted to write a check as soon as the bills arrived. She wanted to own her own home and be young when the mortgage was paid in full and she wanted money saved in a bank account that way any emergency could be dealt with without destroying her whole world.

Jamie refused to lose her job because her car broke down. She refused to have to park her vehicle for something like a blown tire, waiting for weeks until she could afford to buy another. All her goals were focused on that kind of easy life. Not a wealthy, rich life, but a comfortable life for her and the kids she would someday have. And those kids wouldn't' hear the fighting that she had grown up hearing every day. That's where Charlie came in. He was the ideal mate and romance, well that belonged in romance novels and movies. It wasn't real. Marriage was nothing more than a business arrangement. Two people who got a long perfectly who had sex for the soul purpose of reproduction. And in no more than five years here entire checklist would be complete. The struggle would be over and she could just enjoy the rest of her life. Her choices were about security, a guaranteed paycheck and Roman … well one day she probably wouldn't even remember his name. He, himself was making that easier and easier every day.

Backstage, Charlie peered around at everything, made a remark about how busy everyone was and he kept a close but respectful distance while Jamie performed her job.

"Finally, a moment." She put her arms around his waist and peered into his eyes.

"Oh, so you don't have to go fetch while he's in the ring." Charlie laughed. He thought the athletes were inferior to him despite the money they were made.

"Nope. This is my break time." She smiled. "So, I already found a couple of great places."

"I don't see why you want to waste your money on an apartment. Your scholarship will pay for a dorm."

"Yes complete with an annoying roommate. Honestly, Charlie I've already experienced the whole roommate thing and it's not for me. And dorm rooms have so many rules. I'm sick to death or rules. I'm an adult and soon I will be in the eyes of the law as well. I want to live like one and the place I'm going to see tomorrow morning is a condo and I won't be renting it. I'll be buying it."

"I thought you always wanted a house?"

"I do, but not right now. While my boss was recovering from his last injury I got a chance to see how much work went into keeping a house up and I don't want that right now. I want to spend my free time doing things other than cleaning and mowing grass."

"You have me for yard work." He smiled.

"Yes, but wouldn't you rather spend it at the pool or tennis courts? There's a bowling alley too." He chuckled.

"Maybe you need to come back down to earth a bit." Charlie told her. "I think you're so used to this lifestyle that you may never want to leave it. Sweetie, you're not going to be able to afford a place like that. Not without some kind of job and you didn't want to work once you stopped going online."

"I can afford this place." She informed him. "It was an abandoned property pretty much. A repossession. The last owners destroyed it, so the bank just wants to unload it. I'm getting a great deal."

"Just how messed up?"

"In that place, it's destroyed if it just needs cleaning." She laughed. "They left a lot of furniture behind. I can make something out of it and then I can sell it later for three times as much." She was so excited she couldn't contain herself. "When I'm ready, I will sell it, buy a great house and I probably won't have much of a mortgage if any at all. It's better than I planned."

"So, you think you can just trade homes whenever?"

"I can and I will. This find is lucky and exactly what I'm looking for. It will satisfy my needs for school and later on it will get me what I need for the rest of my life."

"You used to say we when you talked about those plans." Charlie pointed out. "Does your plans still include me?"

"Of course they do." She assured him.

"You've changed a little."

"I've just grown up."

"You've never been childish."

"Charlie I've been around people who have already experienced a lot of the things I'm about to. I've listened and I've learned from their mistakes. I'm smarter for that. I'm sure of it."

"Smarter. Listening is not the same as experiencing, Jamie and you haven't experienced much in your life. This is your first job. You're nothing more than a housekeeper and cook. You haven't stepped foot in a real college class yet and you have no idea what a real job in the real world is like."

"You haven't had a job at all, Charlie."

"And I'm okay with that. I'm not rushing into being an adult. You shouldn't' either. You are the only girlfriend I've ever had. The only person I've ever slept with and I am the only person you've ever slept with. I think I'm moving at just the right pace and I'm hoping you can slow down and enjoy being young too." He searched her eyes. She knew she had seen her divert her eyes.

"I am still the only one?" she couldn't look him in the eye, but she wasn't going to hurt him. She had never been a liar, but she just didn't see any reason to cause him pain. Oww! She gasped. The palm of his hand landed against her cheek. She felt like her eye was going to pop out of its socket. She touched it and stared with her jaw wide. She was shocked. She would have never expected that from someone like Charlie. Roman – perhaps, but not sweet, down to Earth Charlie, her best friend.

* * *

Please Review.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

Thanks so much for the reviews and follows! :)

* * *

Chapter 13

"What was that?" Michael excitedly screamed into the microphone. The universe went wild. Roman had been having fun in the ring and outside since he found out he would soon be released. He no longer cared about doing things exactly by the book. He smiled more, or gave a sinister sly grin with his lip curled up on one side. Completely, he embraced his character or portrayed a character, making him more like the young boy he had once been. As a teenager he had daydreamed and created his alter ego and to date, that character had never emerged. So, since it was almost over, he gave that character life.

Jumping high in the air, he reared back his fist and came down, delivering a hard shot to the head of his opponent. Of course he knew how to pull the punch and still make it look good. He had perfected that talent. It was why he had been offered the job in the first place. Randy fell to the mat, improvising like the expert he was. The man was so easy to wrestle because his body was so limber and relaxed at all times.

"That was a move only superman could pull off." The king added.

"Or Roman Reigns." JBL laughed.

Roman grinned, flung his long hair out of his face then punched the mat with his fist. The signal. Randy gave his head a slight discreet shake. Roman knew he hadn't been cleared to use that move, but he didn't care. He wasn't supposed to win that match but he didn't care. IF he was going out, he was going to be remembered. Randy got ready, he saw him brace himself. Roman moved swiftly, slamming into Randy and taking him down by the waist. Hitting the mat with a loud thud. Roman reared back, flexed his muscles and yelled out in a loud growl. Then, just as the match was supposed to end, Randy jumped up with an RKO and Roman was pinned.

The whole room was on their feet. They were screaming. Cheering, chanting his name. He walked out of the room, seemingly hurt, but he wasn't. He got to the top of the ramp and he turned around. He smiled. He enjoyed the crowd's appreciation of what he had done in the ring. He threw his fist in the air, then left as his music played. Damn the production crew was good at dealing with spur of the moment changes.

"Well." Roman halted his happiness. Vince met him behind the titontron before he could get much further. "That was some match."

"Yes. Sir." He knew he was in trouble. You never went against authority without consequences. Well worth it.

"That's what we've been waiting for." Vince tapped him on the back. "Guess we'll be keeping you around after all." Then he left with Triple H and his daughter right behind him without another word.

Roman was so excited. It's what he had been after. He had finally been noticed. He didn't even know that Vince was in the arena that night. He was all smiles backstage. He high fived the other stars who congratulated him. He had nothing bad to say. He had given up his bad attitude weeks before and had managed to make a few acquaintances since. He saw Jamie and he ran to her. Picked her up in the air and swung her around.

"Whooo!" he yelled out. "It's happening. It's finally happing! And it's because of you." He couldn't help the way he acted even though he knew Jamie had company with her that night.

Jamie was shocked for the second time that night. Roman was ecstatic and she darted a fearful glance toward Charlie when her boss finally put her down. His hands lingered on her waist and he kissed her cheek and she was sure he knew what she had done with Roman. Charlie looked angry, but was his hands shaking a bit?

Roman stared into her eyes and she felt her heart flutter. He lifted her chin and turned silent and his smile faded. He licked his bottom lip then he released her and turned toward Charlie. He towered above him. She held her breath, wondering what was going to happen. Then, roman offered his hands.  
"You must the boyfriend. Roman."

"Charlie."

Roman nodded.

"I'll give you two a minute. But don't make any plans you two. Dinner on me tonight. We are going to celebrate!" he then trotted off, taking congratulations from others as he did.

Roman sat at the table staring at the menu. He had chosen a high class Italian restaurant. The family were not only the owners but the help as well and they sung authentic Italian songs. It was a romantic place, but Charlie's attendance was annoying. The fresh handprint on Jamie's face was also still on his mind, but he was proud of the way he had reacted. It would not have been a good time to attack someone outside of the company, especially someone who may be still a minor in the eyes of the law. He didn't like it. It angered him beyond words, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it. Not then. He would have been that ended up punished and Charlie would still be free to lay his hands on Jamie again. No. he was sure he had done the right thing.

He glanced at Jamie who sat across from him with her boyfriend by her side. Charlie talked and talked, but Jamie didn't join in. Her eyes remained down and once in a while he would see her eyelashes flutter and her lids close. She was preventing herself from crying.

"Jamie has her eye on some condo in the area." Charlie talked about his girlfriend's plans as if they were his own. "I keep trying to tell her she'll be getting in over her head, but she just won't listen." Charlie chuckled. "There has to be a reason why it's so cheap." He lectured.

"Jamie's old enough to make her own decisions." Roman spat nonchalantly. "Life is all about trial and error." He told him. "And you're both still young. There's going to be plenty of mistakes to learn from and who knows, it may work out just how Jamie envisions. She's probably the smartest person I've ever met."

"Jamie is book smart and she is too trusting. She still hasn't learned how manipulative people can be. Especially people who want something from her." He glared at Roman as if there was an underlying meaning to his words. Roman smirked. He dared to threaten him? Really? What could he really do to him?

"Do you have the listing, Jamie?" Roman asked. She nodded and produced a print out from her purse. Roman browsed it. "Wow, that's an amazing price." He laughed. "Do they have another one?"

Jamie smiled at him as if he had said the silliest thing. Roman set the paper on the table and Charlie quickly snatched it up.

"There's a lot trash and things. They really posted this online?" Roman grinned. "Boy, I remember when I bought my house. They had a decorator come in and stage it so it would look just right, but man I swear the day I moved in, the place looked nothing like it did when the realtor took me to it. They hid all the imperfections with that junk. I think this is an honest presentation if you ask me. So, you have to clean all that crap up or will they haul it all off before you move in?"

"She's stuck cleaning it all." Charlie said. "That's my biggest worry. There's no telling what's hiding in there. They could have cooked meth in that place for all we know."

"Are you being protective, Charlie? Or are you jealous? I'm having a really hard time telling the difference." Roman had to put it out there.

"I support Jamie. I always have." Charlie insisted. "I just don't want to see her get ripped off. That place looks nasty and I'm scared of what she might run into when she starts picking through it."

"But she has you to be there to help her, right?"

"Of course. Jamie and I have been beside each other during every big event in our lives." He smiled and put his arms around her shoulders. "And we're getting married after college."

"I look forward to getting the invitation." Roman smiled as he growled his words.

"I'll fill it out personally." Charlie growled back and the two men challenged each other silently as if her boyfriend knew that he was competition. He was right. Roman wanted Jamie very much.

"Excuse me." Jamie headed to the bathroom

"Well, I guess you've already found a replacement for Jamie."

"Why would I do that? Her contract hasn't ended yet."

"You know, so the new girl knows how to do the job. I figured you would want Jamie to train her replacement, so she knows exactly what you like." It sounded like he insinuated something he wasn't saying.  
"Maybe Jamie won't leave."

"You're delusional. All you people all I'm guessing." Charlie spat. "Jamie doesn't belong here. She will end up hurt. I'm glad she's finally taking her classes on campus like she should have done in the first place." He threw his napkin on the table. "Show business people are fake and Jamie knows that. If she didn't before she does now and she's better than that."

"She's like you then? Completely grounded, never pretending to be someone's she's not."

"Exactly,"

"No. She's nothing like you." Roman wiped his mouth and folded his hands in front of him. He glanced behind him to check for Jamie, then lowered his growl. "Let me tell you something about myself Charles. I grew up in a very REAL environment. Poor, we didn't starve, no, but we didn't always leave the table satisfied. My mother died at a very young my parents had never been married or together. They were both wonderful people, but for some reason or another it just didn't work out for them as a couple, but that's not the point. My father was always on the road with his job, so I went to live with my mother's sister. A very nice, very sweet woman. She was a mother to me and I loved her just as much as my own mom and I had to sit and watch her husband hit her and beat her every single day."

"So, you think telling me this will make me see you as someone normal. You don't seem to have any problems now."

"Geeze, I was told you were smart Charles." Roman maundered. "You know we share a hometown. Did you know that?"

"So what." Charles seemed agitated by Roman's words, like the conversation was insane and made no sense."

"Kid, let me put this in words you might understand a little easier. If you ever lay your hands on Jamie again, I'll bury you in my back yard."

* * *

Please Review.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

Thanks so much for the reviews and follows! :)

* * *

Chapter 14

Charlie was really sweet to Jamie that night before they said good bye. But Charlie was always that way. He acted like he hadn't struck her at all and she had been wondering all night if she had imagined it. It just didn't' seem real. Charlie? Yeah, sometimes she didn't always like the way he picked apart and broke down everything. But he was careful and she had come to expect that from him. Sometimes he had good points and sometimes he was wrong. She had admired him for that quality because even though he talked in a serious tone he was never mean about it. And he was just concerned about the condo she wanted. It was naturally Charlie.

"Do you want me to go with you to see that Condo." He asked, his hands gently rubbing her upper arms. He smiled so softly, yet, he never once apologized for his actions.

"No." she told him. "I think I want to see it by myself."

"Look, Jamie. I don't care what happened. You're young and I know how impressionable you can be. He took advantage of you. I blame him not you. We don't ever have to bring it up again. It's over." He kissed her cheek. "I love you."

She watched him drive off. She didn't know what to think or feel. She had been convinced that Charlie was the right guy to share her life with. They had their own interests and she knew exactly what to expect. They had different interests. They would do their own things and then come together for family activities. They could get along. That was important. No fighting and still they hadn't fought. They hadn't argued or screamed. The conversation had been amicable. She hadn't seen it coming. There was no warning just his hard slap against her face and if her skin didn't still ache from it, she would have said it was an impossible hallucination.

Roman watched Jamie that night. He sat nearby on the sofa pretending to read a magazine, but he was really watching her on her computer. She was playing with some kind of program which allowed her to remove the trash and rubble from the condo she was thinking about buying, leaving it clean and nice. Then he watched her play with some other items. She painted the walls and added a few touches. Then she placed furniture in the rooms. He smiled. She dreamed and he loved that. He feared that Charlie would one day manage to kill that part of her and he thought that was sad. She would end up bitter just like he had been for most of the days he had known her. He didn't want to see that happen to Jamie.

Her phone vibrated a few times and he watched her glance at it, then ignore whoever was calling. Charlie he hoped.

"You're being nosey Roman."

"I – I" he chuckled. "I was curious. I'm sorry."

"You can look if you want."

He put down his magazine and narrowed the distance between them. He put his arm around her and to his surprise, she nestled her head on his arm.

"I didn't know computers could do all of that."

"They can do anything. All you have to do is find the right program."

"So, that's the place."

"I see what it could be." She sighed. "Charlie has always had a hard time seeing past the picture in front of him."

"You really want that place."

"I have high hopes, but I'm scared about what I will see when I go tomorrow."

"It's okay to have high hopes, Jamie."

"Sometimes I think Charlie is right. Having high hopes only sets you up for big disappointments."

"Sounds like you're talking about him."

She stared with surprise and he responded by touching her injured cheek and he traced the small bruise by her eye that had been left behind.

"I think I hate how I reacted to it more than what had happened." She sighed. "I take a lot of stuff from people."

"You don't have to tell me that." He grinned menacingly causing her to smile.

"But after a while, I snap. I just can't take it anymore and I snap, but Roman, I never expected this from Charlie. A girl in gym class hit me in the head with her books on purpose once and I went off on her instantly, but when Charlie slapped me … I don't know … I was so shocked. Ugh!" she yelled out aggravated with herself. "I just froze. I let him get away with it and I hate that. I just never saw that coming. Charlie is not a violent person. I expected that from you and I have always been prepared to deal with that, but …"

"Whoa." He tilted her chin, making her stare into his eyes. "I would NEVER – EVER hit you. Do you understand? I know I've been an asshole for a long time. I know I growl when I talk and I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do about that. I've tried. It's the way I talk."

"But you could do something about the things you say. You can control that and you can control the way you stomp around here destroying things. I am really sick of cleaning up the crap you break."

He laughed. "I know. I'm a kind of tired of replacing things. I haven't always been that way. I guess I thought people expected me to be like that and that I needed to be that way or they would all run all over me. Like they did when I was in the Florida division."

"You did well tonight."

"I had fun. It's been a long time since I've just had fun out there. You're to blame for that. You set me straight. I wish you would have done it a long time ago."

There was a knock on the door. The bus had moved to a nearby campground just like all the other buses and it could have been anybody knocking on the door. Roman was irritated by the interruption but he only sighed when he got up to look out the window.  
"It's for you." He informed her.

"I haven't' been answering his phone calls. Well," she said getting up. "He wants me to talk, so that's exactly what he's going to get."

"OH shit." Roman grinned. He understood her reaction. She had been surprised. She had trusted Charlie and he had put on a good act for years and he knew exactly how Jamie could explode when she was pushed too far.

"What do you want Charlie?" she asked without stepping off the bus.

"I want to talk, why else would I have called you a hundred times tonight."

"And in case you haven't noticed, I didn't answer because I don't want to talk to you."

"You seemed fine when I left earlier. What changed?"

"Nothing changed. I wasn't fine. I was just stunned, but not now. You shouldn't have come here, Charlie."

He glanced behind her. "Oh, I get it. I'm interrupting something. Geeze, Jamie I'm in the same town. You couldn't' even show enough courtesy to wait until you left town?"

"I was trying to tell you that you should have given me time to calm down. You're a jerk, Charlie. You talk down to me. I always thought you were being helpful and trying to help by pointing out things I couldn't see. But really you were just jealous. You want me to think you are so much smarter than me. I'm the one who skipped grades. I'm the one who graduated early before you even though you are older, so what does that say, Charlie? Hmm. I am smarter and I'm smart enough to know when to walk away from you."

Charlie snatched her arm and pulled her off the bus.

"It was a mistake, Jamie." He heatedly argued. "I was hurt and it just happened. I didn't mean it and I'm sorry. You're really going to throw away everything we planned for one stupid mistake."

"And what's going to happen the next time? What if I accidentally do something that pisses you off? Are you going to slap me again?"

"Sounds like you know you're going to cheat on me all our lives."

"No, I'm not going to cheat on you, because I'm not going to be with you!" She shouted. "I can do better than you!" He again raised his hand but this time she wouldn't react like an ignorant, helpless victim. She shoved his chest hard, making him stumble backwards before he could strike.

"It's over!" she screamed at him.

"No, it's not over!" She had never seen that side of him. So much he had hidden and that angered her. She jabbed his chest with her finger. "Nobody hits me! Not you! Not mama! No one! And you damn sure can't tell me that I can't end this!" He grabbed her wrists and squeezed them.

"You're a woman Jamie." He scowled. "You are weaker. You made a promise and now you want to break it. What does that say about your character! Huh! You're not as honest and reliable as you pretend to be. And you say I've been pretending."

"Let me go!" she screamed, jerking her hands from his, then to retaliate she delivered a hard slap of her own.

"I think you better leave before you get involved in a mess you don't want to be in." Roman had stood back. It was a hard choice to make, but it was a delicate situation and he had a feeling that Jamie would have been angry if he had butted in before she could tell Charlie what she wanted him to hear. But the moment Charlie balled his fist, his decision changed. All he had to do was step off the bus and Charlie dropped his arm. He fumed.

"You'll never be anything more than his whore." Charlie snapped and Roman took another step and balled his own fist. "Go ahead. Big bad monster going to pound a kid. I'm barely eighteen. I'll make a killing doing interviews. Go ahead do me a favor!"

"You're not worth it that much, kid." Roman growled.

"Do you know her real age? Huh! I think I'll have a talk with her mama, then we'll see! She'll press charges you can count on that."

"OH, please, Charlie. Go ahead and waste your time. Mr. Reigns has never touched me."

* * *

Please Review.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

Thanks so much for the reviews and follows! :)

* * *

Chapter 15

Jamie stepped foot into the condo. She had hoped the pictures had exaggerated its condition a bit, but if anything it was worse. It was nasty. Bags of trash ripped open all over the place, piles of clothes, turned over furniture, holes in the walls and the beige carpet was stained black almost everywhere. The tub in the bathroom had a transmission from a car in it! And the toilet looked like the water had been replaced with grease because of how brown the water was. But the worst and the thing that made her laugh the most was the closet in the master bedroom. What had once been the sister to a his and hers closet had been turned into a bathroom. A toilet, very small shower and no sink. Ha!

"Well?" The realtor walked around with a handkerchief pressed against her nose. The stench was pretty horrible. It smelled like something had died. Maybe a whole litter of something's. "What do you think?'

"I never would have imagined somebody vandalizing a place like this. How does this happen?

"Con artists." The realtor stated. "The people who lived here stole the place."

"How can you steal a house?"

"Apparently the guy the owners paid to house sit the place rented it out to a couple of his friends and then when the owner came back they … did this."

"I feel so bad for them."

"Don't. They have a dozen homes. This was actually the husband's old bachelor pad. They rarely come here anymore. They just want it gone, hence he cheap price. So?"

"I want it." She said. "Oh but it needs so much work. I'll have to borrow extra from the bank to make it livable. My payments may end up over budget."

"Sweetie. I'm going to be honest with you. No bank is going to loan that kind of money to an eighteen year old and you know I can't hold this place for you until you turn eighteen next month." Jamie hung her head, looked around and thought. Could it be livable? Could she live there and do a little at a time. She would definitely have to get a part time job to afford it and that wasn't part of her plan, but the place was a steal. Was it worth it? "Luckily, you won't' have to worry about whether or not you can afford to buy and fix this place."  
"What do you mean?"

"This condo sold this morning."

"And you still showed me?" she wanted to scream. It was so cruel … how …

"Here are your keys and here is the deed. Call me once you get the place cleaned up and we'll see about getting you a small loan for the repairs. Congratulations, Jamie."

Jamie stood with her mouth wide open just staring at the items in her hands. What? How? She flipped through the papers. Roman. His name was signed at the bottom. He had somehow paid and closed the deal early that morning before she had ever risen.

"Hey."

She whirled around. Roman stood with his hands in his pockets. Damn he looked good in sunglasses. "I'm glad you liked the place." He laughed. "Or I really would have been in a jam."

"Why did you do this?" she snapped and slapped the papers against his chest. He took them in his hand.

"What?"

"Why Mr. Reigns?" she shouted. "Is it because of what I told Charlie? Is this to thank me for keeping you out of jail? Or smearing your name all over the news?"  
"Why did you tell him that? And I really hate it when you call me Mr. Reigns."

"I know." She smirked. "That's why I do it."

"I'm really going to miss you Jamie. In a way. But this is a thank you. Not for last night and not because you and I slept together, but because you put up with my crap since day one and you deserve a hell of a lot more than what you were paid. You made my life easier and I really wanted to do the same for you."

"I'm not leaving for another two months."

"I know." He smiled. "You don't know what I went through to pull this off." He stuck the papers in her hand. "So, if you don't take it, I'm going to be a very bad reference for you." He chuckled and walked out. She growled and followed him.

What kind of sick shit is this, Roman?"

"She's using my first name. I must be in real trouble." He walked backwards as he descended the stairs.

"What's wrong with saying hey baby? I'm falling in love with you?" Jamie said, still angry with her hand propped on her hip. "What's wrong with saying I want to keep in touch. I want to come and visit?"

"Yeah, the long distant thing really worked out for Charlie didn't it."

His unbelievable stubbornness caused her to let out a smile of irritation. He wasn't smiling anymore. "Most men would have walked away and left me alone when I said no." she pointed out. "How the hell was I supposed to resist? You didn't exactly let up until I gave in."

"You had a thing for me. Admit it." He growled playfully, climbing the stairs and slyly slipping his arms about her waist to pull her close. She could not hide her smile.

"I thought you were hot." She admitted. "But I hated you, Roman."

"Oh, I see. You liked my body, but not me."

"Oh, I love your body." Her eyes wandered up and down his physic.

"But you couldn't stand me?"

"That's right."

"Still feel that way?"

"I'm not sure. I'll let you know."

* * *

Please Review.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

Thanks so much for the reviews and follows! :)

* * *

Chapter 16

With a broom in her hand and a do rag wrapped around her hair, Roman leaned against the wall watching Jamie. The short cut off blue jean shorts were way too short and he doubted she realized that he caught a glimpse of her cheeks when she bent over. He was turned on watching her clean.

They had spent almost a week in that town and Roman had insisted on helping her and took a vacation so he could. They had cleaned the trash out of every room, Jamie saved anything she liked or thought was usable. Thankfully, the washer and dryer was one of the few things untouched and Jamie immediately began washing the curtains she had pulled down from the windows.

Upstairs there was one large room, a bathroom and a walk in closet. Once they cleared it out, they found another door inside the closet. A storage room and inside they found it had not been destroyed like the rest. The original owners had packed it with all kinds of things. Brand new things that might have been saved for Christmas. Or maybe it was things they had wanted then changed their minds on. It was sight. There was a thirty two inch flat screen, a stereo system, an array of appliances. Brand new bedding and throws. Plastic sealed pillows.

"An iPod?" Jamie held the box up with a skeptical look. "Would it be right to keep these things? Roman there's two laptops in this box too. Maybe those people stole this stuff?"

"They sold this place as is all stuff included." Roman laughed. "They could have paid someone to clean it up but they chose to drop the price and get rid of it. It all belongs to you."

"It's yours." She whispered. "You should choose whatever you want."

"Okay, enough of that shit." Roman growled. "Bosses have been known to give their employees a bonus and that's what this is."

"Bosses don't buy their employees a house." Jamie loved the condo but she still felt like she hadn't followed her plan, like she hadn't earned it and that took a little of the excitement out of it. Nothing had ever been handed to her and she didn't know how to feel about the gift.

"You earned this." Roman gently took her arms. "Please. I wish you would enjoy it."

"I can't." she sighed. "I've always worked so hard and saved for everything I have ever gotten. This feels wrong and I can't shake it. I keep telling myself that I deserve it because I put up with you all this time. You really made my life hell! In fact, you made me miserable. I had to cook meals twice, three times sometimes before you would finally eat it and then you grumbled the whole time. You dropped your clothes everywhere. You were like a tornado every time you entered that bus, leaving broken, shattered and torn things in a path before you finally stopped. You were a terrible…" Roman put his finger over her lips and smiled.

"And you keep saying you didn't earn this."

Jamie laughed. "You're right. I did. Actually, as terrible as you were, I think you owe me a lot more." It was meant to be a joke, but Roman leaned forward and kissed her lips. That passionate kiss that she had craved many times. It made her so weak.

"How about my heart?" He whispered so sweetly that it didn't sound like him at all.

"Don't start that." She tried to laugh it off, but she knew how he felt. It was the same way that she felt. She picked up a large box and handed it to him.

"I told you I don't want anything."

"What the hell am I going to do with so many laptops? Take it." He didn't own a computer. She didn't think he cared for the devices. "Learn how to use it so you can talk to me when I'm gone."

"What's wrong with the phone?"

"I can't have my phone in class, but I can have my computer. My messenger will be on and I can talk to you."

"How are you going to concentrate that way?"

"I'm that good." She winked. "Okay, let's leave this stuff and finish cleaning. The flooring people are coming tomorrow and I really want everything done"

"Jamie, you have painters coming tomorrow morning."

"I know. I don't have a lot of time and I need this place to be ready when I – I" she turned and stared at Roman. "Oh, Geeze. I never thought this was going to be so hard."

"Remodeling?"

"No. In less than two days … I have to say good bye to you." She crossed the distance and put her arms around his waist and laid her head against him. "It was never supposed to be hard."

"You'll see me from time to time." She would start school in the fall. The summer had just begun and he knew it would be the worst summer of his life. "But sweetheart, the flooring guys can't lay down your hard wood while the painters are painting."

"Why can't they?" She was back to being serious. She had a plan and a strict schedule and sometimes the items on that list over lapped.

"Jamie, call the floor guys and tell them to come the day after tomorrow. You don't want paint drips on your new hardwood." He laughed. He loved her spirit and her energy. "They do it so much that they will lay it down quick then you can start rearranging and decorating."

"Oh the kitchen!" she squealed. "We haven't done a thing in there. How are they going to put down the new tile?"

"You need a break."

"There's no time for that."

Roman picked her up and hoisted her over his shoulder. She kicked and squealed the whole way while he forcefully carried her out of the condo, down the stairs and placed her in the pickup he had rented.

"Okay. Fine, but something quick. I have so much to do. The place still stinks."

"Jamie, when we get back we are hitting the pool." Roman laughed. "You need to slow down. You can't do everything in a week."

"I know. But I can get the major stuff out of the way."

"And you have. I'm just glad you finally gave up on painting the place yourself. It would have taken a month to do that alone." But she wouldn't let him pay for it. She was set on letting him know that they were not a couple. She wanted to do it all alone with her own money and all he could do was offer her help in physical form as her friend. Only her friend. "I did get you a house warming gift." He said after they had sat down in a fast food burger joint's booth.

"What? Roman, I told you not to do that."

"Waa." he teased. "I did so get over it. It's for the bedroom." He flicked his eyebrows menacingly. She didn't have a bed and she was planning to sleep on the couch for a while until she found something suitable second hand.

"You have to stop this." She insisted. "You can't buy me."

"I'm not trying to buy you. You said we would remain friends and this is something a friend would do right?"

"Usually a friend would send a fruit basket or something. Not furniture!"

"Who said it was furniture?"

"Because I know you."

"Then it shouldn't surprise you." She playfully slapped his arm. He liked that she had sat beside him instead of across from him and he picked up a fry and placed it in her mouth. "Everything is going to turn out just like you dreamed, Jamie. It's time for you to slow down and enjoy it. What's left after it's all done?

"These last couple days have been really fun." She admitted. "I didn't expect it. When I started making plans, I always pictured myself doing it alone."

"I know."

"This is better." She agreed. "Charlie was the only friend I had in school. Most the kids acted like I was an alien or something. They weren't mean really, but they were scared I guess. I was so much younger and they didn't like to talk about things in front of me. I was a baby and everything was censored."

"So, you and Charlie …"

"I will never take him back, Roman." She said definitely. "He struck me and that's the end of everything with him."

"DO you think he'll harass you?"

"No. He'll move on quickly. We were just part of a plan that didn't work out. Now, he will make a new one, find someone else and I'm thinking about staying single. I kind of like my life right now and until I want something different, I'm going to enjoy the condo and the freedom."

"Sounds wonderful." He grinned. "So, you're just going to casually date. Nothing serious. I get that." He had done it himself for what seemed like forever.

"Of course not. That's too complicated. I know I have adult needs and desires. But, you'll be in town once in a while. I only need one friends with benefits relationship."

"Well, I won't say no to that."

* * *

Please Review.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

Thanks so much for the reviews and follows! :)

* * *

Chapter 17

Jamie looked around. There was still a lot of work to do, but it was beginning to look like a decent place. Actually, it was very nice. The painters had done a beautiful job and they had done it in one day. She was glad she let Roman talk her into that and it had been fun picking out the colors. The hardwood floors had really made a difference. They hadn't been part of her original plan, but after looking at the nasty carpet, she decided that she didn't want to replace it. She wanted it gone forever. She walked into the bedroom. A large leather framed with a new mattress sat in the middle with matching dressers and night stands. She placed the lamps she had found in the attic room with the marble look. Roman wouldn't let her see what he had bought until it was completely set up and she still laughed when she saw the poster sized framed picture of him he had hung above the bed. It was signed with a very personal message. She stood on the bed and took it down. She had another place in mind for him. In the living room on a very bare wall.

The furniture left behind was suede and it had cleaned up nicely with the cleaner she had rented. She picked up her cleaning supplies and started on the windows. They were grey stained from filth and she found it hard to clean it away, but she kept at it because it kept her mind busy. Roman had went back to the road an hour before and she didn't want to think about him. She didn't want to think about missing him or loving him.

A few weeks before her classes began, she turned eighteen and she celebrated by herself. She didn't have a cake but she had treated herself with a trip to the store. She took out a single slice of cheesecake and put it on a plate with a single candle. Then, she blew it out and smiled. She then took the gift she had bought for herself out of another bag. A set of red throw pillows for her sofa. The living room looked like a black and white photo but over time she had collected a few red pieces to add to the décor. She loved it. She placed them, then looked around. She loved her home. It was her passion in life, her baby.

A knock on the door surprised her as she was about to take the first bite of cheese cake. She answered the door to find four delivery men carrying a rather large package.

"Sign here."

"You must have the wrong house." She told him giving back the electronic device. "I didn't order anything. He asked her name.

"This is for you." He insisted. She signed and stepped back as they brought in the box. "We got two more in the truck, be right back."

"Hey!" she yelled after him. "I didn't order this! Perfect."

Her cell rang and she answered it without looking at the caller.

"Happy Birthday." She smiled at the familiar growl.

"I never told you my birthdate, Roman."

"I have ways of figuring things out." He laughed. "So, I just got a text saying that your gift has just arrived."

"So this is your doing?"

"Shut up and enjoy it."

It sounded like it echoed and she twirled toward the door to see two more smaller, but long boxes brought it and behind it, Roman entered with a big grin and a large bouquet of roses.

"You're sneaky." She told him and wrapped her arms around him, but she also felt a flutter. The roses were pink. All pink and she had joked with a friend a long time ago that she would marry the first guy that brought her pink roses. But that had been middle school and she had never said it to anyone else. Pink was her favorite color. Pink and Red. So he had fifty fifty chance when choosing.

"What is all of this?" she tried to keep all emotion out of her voice, but then the first case was opened and she saw a television screen that would take up her whole wall and the delivery men were taking down her decent sized television and began putting up the mounting bracket for the new one. Next they put together a short, but long entertainment stand that sat beneath it. It was an expensive gift.

"You always go overboard." She chastised.

"I just wanted to make sure you could see me." He laughed. He had become a top rated star on the show and he had a lot of good storylines. "You know I'm really hating my new assistant." He told her. "Angela hired a male intern."

"Oh, poor baby." She laughed.

"He can't get anything right!"

"No one ever could." She reminded him.

"I miss you." As soon as the delivery men had left, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. He seemed hungry for her and she melted into his embrace just as easily. Their love making was passionate and wild, just as it had been before. "I wish I didn't have to leave so soon." He sighed as she laid in his arms that night.

"When do you have to go?"

"In the morning. We're in between cities. I really took a chance. If there's even one delay, I'll be late for the radio interview."

"Then why did you do it?"

"Ah, I just had to see you." He grinned. "Because I knew it would be worth it."

"You know you don't have to buy me something every time you want to come see me. You can just knock on the door. Actually," she leaned over and opened her nightstand door. "You can let yourself in." she placed a spare key on his chest. He took it from her and laughed.

"You sure about this?"

"I gave it to you didn't i?"

School started and she was busier than she ever imagined. She attended four classes a day and she studied all evening. She still hadn't gathered all the items she wanted for her home, but shopping for it had to be put on hold. She listened to music while she studied, but she always took a break when the show came on. She liked to watch Roman in the ring. The crowds loved him so much in those days.

Knock knock.

This time she knew it wasn't roman. The show on the television was live and she was watching him in the ring against Sheamus. She opened the door to find a shirtless, tanned skinned man leaning against the door frame.

"Hey." He grinned. He had a stunning smile. "I um live next door. She shared a staircase with one other home. There four in each section of the condominiums. Two on bottom and two on top, but she had never paid attention to who lived around her. "One of my pipes burst in the bathroom and I wanted to give you the heads up. I came home to find the entire room flooded so it may have seeped into your place."

"Oh, my Goodness." She took off running toward the wall she shared with him. "No!" she grabbed the unfolded basket of towels she had on her kitchen table and dumped them all out on the dining room floor. She didn't have the money to fix a major problem right now.

"I'm Chris." He grinned while he helped her clean up the mess. "My insurance will pay for this, so don't worry."

"Insurance, right." She closed her eyes. How did she not think of buying that? She made a mental note to get her own the very next day. She slid her table away and rolled up the soaked area rug that was always beneath it. "This is heavy when its wet." She looked at her guest. "Can you help me take this out and hang it over the railing?"

He helped her then they finished cleaning up the water. She put the towels in the washer then returned. She offered him a glass of tea.

"Did it do a lot of damage in your place?"

"It destroyed the whole wall." He said. He gazed around. His gaze fell on the large picture of Roman. "You like wrestling?"

"Something like that." She watched him read the message Roman had written with a paint pen.

"You know him?"

"I did an internship with the company right out of high school." She shrugged. "It was fun."

"I bet, wow." He finished his tea. "Well, it was nice to finally meet you."

"You too. And thanks."

"No problem. My agent will probably be by to inspect the damage. I hope they won't take too long getting this fixed for you."

"Things happen. It's not your fault." She could tell he felt bad and she didn't want him to stress over it. "It's really not that bad."

"Hey ah, what's your name?"

"Jamie."

"Jamie." He seemed a little shy then. "You want to go out sometime, Jamie."

Chris seemed nice and he was very attractive. She was tempted.

"I'm kind of involved with someone." She said even though she wasn't, but she had strong feelings for Roman and she just couldn't go through with dating someone else even though they both had agreed that it would be okay for both of them to. They were only friends after all.

"Oh. He's a lucky man."

"Thanks."

"I'll see you around."

"Bye."

Jamie stood against the door. Damn, what had that man done to her?

* * *

Please Review.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

Thanks so much for the reviews and follows! :)

* * *

Chapter 18

Graduation. Jamie stood in her cap and gown. Black. She always looked so damn good in black. He stood against a large oak tree, watching while she hugged her mother and couple of friends. He had only seen her a handful of times over the years, but he spoke to her every chance he got. They had become good friends, but sometimes he feared they were drifting apart. Every time they had seen each other, they ended up in bed. But not the last time. That had been six months ago and their conversations had become shorter and had dwindled to once a week or so.

Jamie looked to have made peace with her mother and that made him smile. She needed family in her life. He didn't tell her he was coming. He hadn't received an invite, but he came anyway. She turned finally and began walking across the lawn with the older version of herself beside her. Then, her eyes lifted and she saw him. He grinned as her smile widened and she ran across the lawn. He scooped her up in his arms and swung her around.

"I didn't know you were coming."

"Did you think I would miss it?" He grinned. Then, she kissed him. For the first time she made the first move, kissing him passionately.

"I thought this was over." She sadly looked at her feet. "I'm sorry if that was out of line. I read that you are pretty serous with someone."

"Yeah, I guess." He had been dating someone, but the spark wasn't there. "But you and I are friends and no woman is going to change that."

"Good." She laughed and playfully punched his arm. "I thought I was going to have to beat you up."

He chuckled again, but it hurt inside. He still loved her. He thought his feelings had faded but when he saw her it all came rushing back.

"I have to get back on a plane." He sighed. "I just wanted to say congratulations." He smiled weakly and gave her one last hug. Her mother walked up.

"The man on the wall." The older woman laughed.

"Roman this is my mom, Arial." She introduced them. "Mom is staying with me."

"Nice to meet you ma'am." He could tell the woman had some health problems. Her hands were shaky and he knew immediately that she was going through some sort of detox. But Jamie seemed to be happy about her mother's recovery and he was glad she wasn't completely alone anymore."

"Come to dinner tonight?" Jamie said it in a rushed tone as he walked away, as if she wanted to say something else but didn't. He nodded and showed up at her house htat night even though his schedule really didn't allow time for it. They ate a great dinner and soon after, her mother excused herself.

"She's so tired lately." Jamie sighed. "But she's almost through the worst. She'll be completely normal soon, or so her doctor says."

"She'll be okay." But his mind was at war with itself. 'I guess I should be going." She walked him to the door, but he had to steal one last passionate kiss. But their kisses never ended with just a kiss and he eneded up taking her to the bedroom. He made love to her, treasuring every touch, every moment, knowing it would never happen again. And he laid with her until she fell asleep in his arms. "Good bye, Jamie." He kissed her cheek and for the first time he didn't stay the night. He meant to give htem both closure, but he hadn't meant to cheat on his girl. He just knew they were never going to see each other again and he just couldn't walk away with out feeling her body next to his one last time.

"Aren't' you going to be in town next month?" She awoke while he dressed. Making him feel like an ass for leaving like he was.

"We have a show here, yes." He was supposed to be easier. "I can get you backstage passes if you want."

"No. That's not necessary." She said keeping herself covered by the sheet. "But stop by. Okay." He nodded but he doubted he would. He had to move on from Jamie. He knew it was time to let her go. He hadn't been dating his new girl long but he knew he didn't have a chance of it becoming serious until he took that last step with his longtime friend.

It had been a hard secret to keep. Roman only called a once over the past month. He sounded different. Sad, worn out. She had a feeling his new attendant didn't go out of his way to make Roman's life easier. She walked into the arena early. Long before the talent had begun to arrive.

"There she is." Angela met her at the backstage door. "I was so glad when you called me."

"I was scared you were only being nice when you told me to call you if I ever decided I wanted a job."

"Of course not. I never say anything I don't mean. And something you did when you were here stood out because I didn't have to say anything more than your name and they were thrilled. Are you sure this is what you want? It's not a technical job."

"I'm sure. After everything I learned and the job I took doing it, I realized that I loved this more than anything else."

"So, you will be in charge of a lot this time. And I'm glad they created this position for you. It's really been tough on all us agents handling this."

"I can't wait to start."

"Jamie." Stephanie stood up the moment she entered the office. "Thank you so much for taking this position. I know you will take the stress off of so many of us here. Well, here you go." She handed her a clipboard. "Welcome back." And she could pretty much handle it anyway she wanted. That made her happy, but there was one thing she had to do first, but the superstars took their time arriving.

The new group of attendants arrived on a bus and she took control. She interviewed each one individually while reading over their forms. She began matching them up with superstars. Most of them she already knew would not be offered a full time job like she had been. There were a couple of girls who she had overheard talking while she showed them to the green room. They were hoping their star would take a liking to them. She labeled them as gold diggers with a gold star on their folders and then she placed them with divas. It wasn't fair for anyone to go in looking for a rich husband. And it wasn't fair for the superstar who might fall for their act. She thought about her and Roman. She sure hadn't been looking for what she found with him.

She learned roman didn't have an attendant and he hadn't had one for some time. His girl was living with him on the bus and she did nothing to help him. Angela said the woman sat around sunning herself or went off shopping. She didn't have time to take care of errands for her busy boyfriend. She couldn't even be bothered to wash his clothes, but yet, she didn't want anyone hanging around to do it for him. She wanted complete privacy.

So, Jamie assigned herself to Roman's bus. She couldn't imagine being anywhere else. As much as she loved her condo, she considered that little bus home and she missed it.

No one was aboard when she let herself in and sat down in her usual favorite spot. Roman was across town doing a radio interview and she had no idea where his new love was. So, she waited, but soon, it was time for the show and she had to supervise and train. She caught a glimpse of Roman heading to the ring and she just watched him as he was oiled up and watched him put on his vest. He had sad eyes she thought.

She was tempted to go up to him, but the sight of a tall blonde putting her arm around him and kissing his cheek changed her mind. Maybe she had made a mistake. She was too late.

Roman stretched. It was almost time to make his entrance with his shield buddies. They were pretty cool guys after all and they had started hanging out together outside of the storyline. He wasn't so sure about his girl though, but he put up with her mainly because he hated being alone.

But being in the ring was still fun. His whole world revolved around it. He had a lot of fun portraying his character. But afterwards, there was nothing to look forward to. He had had to cut Jamie out of his life. His girl was jealous and didn't like it. He snuck and called once because his day had been so horrible and hearing her voice had just made him feel better. He couldn't talk to her on the computer anymore because he was always watched and the minute he picked the contraption up, his girl was over his shoulder.

"Go guys." His cue and the music started. It was a very quick appearance that night. Dean was injured and they were trying hard to hide it from the fans. They walked out watched the match, then he delivered one spear and it was over. He took a towel that was left on the bench for him and began to wipe the sweat and oil off his neck. The other guys had new attendants who were working hard to please them. But he no longer had that luxury. He would have even settled for the male he'd put up the summer before who had been an idiot.

His shoulder, although healed had been bothering him lately and he rubbed it while he sat backstage waiting for the second entrance eh would make that night. All he had to do was show up on the stage for a moment to issue a challenge to Sheamus. That rivalry was getting old, but they were trying to give it one last spark. However, it would end with them in a match as tag team partners where they would end the feud between themselves and start a feud between him and the shield after he and Sheamus became tag team champions. He would be a solo wrestler soon.

A pair of hands touched him from behind and those delicate hands began to knead his sore muscles. He knew the touch. He had missed it so much.

"You came." He whispered and closed his eyes, fantasizing about the past. Then, it came true. She kissed his neck and it sent chills up his spine.

"I don't really like the idea of this woman you've been dating." She said in a flirty tone making him chuckle. "She has to go." She laughed. He loved that laugh, then she sat down on his lap and placed her arms around his neck. He held her, stared deep into her eyes.

"It's not nice to play games, Jamie." He growled.

"I never play games." She stared too long and too hard.

"Do you still love me, Roman?" She searched his eyes for the answer that he could not voice. "I'm pregnant."

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her long and hard.

"Roman? What the hell?"  
He paused, gazed at his girlfriend.

"Get out." He growled at her then returned to kissing Jamie and he was never going to let her go again.

The End.

* * *

Please Review.


End file.
